Snapes Leonora von Katz
by SnapesLvK
Summary: Leonora är en häxa från Tyskland som ska gå sitt sista skolår på Hogwarts. Där träffar hon sin farmor Minerva, får en ny vän Sophia och faller för Snape. :D
1. Kapitel 1: Ny på Hogwarts

A/N: Denhär storyn gör jag tillsammans med min kompis. :) Det är jag som är Leonora och min kompis är Sophia.

**Ny på Hogwarts**

Landskapet gled i takt med tågets fart. Det hade knappt gått några minuter sen de lämnat perrongen i London. Leonora hade på känn att det skulle bli en tråkig tågresa. Hon hade ändå åtminstone hittat en tom kupé, varefter ingen vågat komma in. Hon hade inte precis ett vänligt utseende. Fastän hon redan bytt till sin uniform hade hon ännu sitt hår uppsatt i en stram knut. Dessutom visste hon om att hennes ögon såg kanske aningen skrämmande ut för vissa.

De som gått förbi hennes kupé hade tittat storögt på henne men hastigt vänt bort sina blickar då hon vänt sin mot dem. Det funkade bra för henne. Om ingen kom till henne var det inte hennes problem. De fick klara sig med det. De visste bara inte vem de blev obekant med. Det gjorde inte henne någon större skillnad. Hon hade ju ändå Charlotte, som satt och spann bredvid henne på bänken. Hon lät sina fingrar glida över kattens svarta och lena päls. Hon jamade till som i en gäspning och tryckte sig närmare hennes lår.

"Ursäkta … Är det ledigt här?"

Leonora vände, aningen överraskad, sin blick mot kupédörren. En mörkblond flicka stod vid den öppna dörren och tittade undrande på henne, med ett vagt leende på läpparna. Men hon hade också en oroad rynka mellan sina bruna ögon. Hon var också redan i sin uniform, men hade en luggsliten axelväska med sig.

"Sätt dig bara", svarade Leonora enkelt.

Flickan viskade något av ett tack och stängde kupédörren efter sig före hon satte sig ner på bänken mitt emot Leonora, bredvid fönstret. Leonora tittade ut genom fönstret under en lång tid, men hennes blick for över till flickan. Under de några minuter som gått hade hon hunnit ta fram ett ritblock och pennor. Det var aningen svårt för Leonora att förstå hur hon kunde sådär bara börja rita. Flickan tittade upp från pappret och sökte efter något medan hon mumlade något ohörbart för sig själv. Hon vände plötsligt sin blick upp, men vände tillbaka den på pappret lika snabbt.

"Vad ritar du?"

Flickan tittade upp och såg Leonora i ögonen. Hon tittade sedan ner i sin famn och lyfte upp blocket så Leonora kunde se det. Flickan hade ritat en kvinnofigur som höll fram sin hand. Leonora tyckte inte kvinnan på teckningen av något skäl verkade europeisk.

"Vad bra du ritar, det där är ju jättefint!" sa Leonora medan hon granskade teckningen.

"Tack", sa flickan försiktigt. "Är du ny på Hogwarts?" frågade hon sen.

"Ja, jag ska gå sista året där. Jag kommer från Tyskland och gick förut i skola där."

"Wow, vad intressant. Vilket elevhem tror du att du hamnar i? Har du hört om elevhemmena?"

"Tja, antagligen hamnar jag i Gryffindor när min farmor är föreståndare där."

"Va? Är Professor McGonagall din farmor?" frågade flickan häpet.

"Mm", mumlade Leonora.

"Förresten så heter jag Sophia Ellis. Vad heter du?"

"Leonora von Katz", svarade Leonora.

Resten av tågresan gick ganska snabbt. De båda flickorna hann bli goda vänner under resan. De hade väldigt roligt och Sophia berättade mycket om skolan de skulle till. Själv gick hon i elevhemmet Hufflepuff.

Tåget stannade och alla elever klev ut. Leonora tittade beundrande på den stora fina skolan som syntes längre bort likt en upplyst halloween-lykta. Hogwarts var mycket finare än skolan i Tyskland. Leonora följde med Sophia till de mörka vagnarna och satte sig bredvid henne.

"Det är testraler som drar vagnarna. Hagrid ser efter dem, som också de andra varelserna i Förbjudna Skogen."

"Men det finns ju inget framför vagnen!" sa Leonora häpet och tittade misstänksamt på Sophia. Hon hade nog märkt att flickan var aningen underlig, men att tänka sig att något drog vagnarna var redan löjligt. De skulle självklart kunna fara fram med en besvärjelse.

"Så du kan inte heller se dem?" frågade hon bara lugnt. "Har du någonsin sett någon dö Leonora? Det är de som sett en dö som ser de svarta hästarna som är knappt bara skinn och ben med vingar som en fladdermus. Bara de som sett döden ser testralerna."

"Så du har sett någon dö?" frågade Leonora skarpt.

Sophia nickade tyst och verkade spana mot slottet. Nyfikenheten hade satt rot i Leonora och hon skulle ha också frågat vidare Sophia om vem hon sett dö ... om inte fyra andra flickor stigit i deras vagn. Flickorna var väldigt pratsamma och skulle möjligtvis inte ha hört Leonora, men hon ville inte ta den risken. Lyssnande öron fanns även hos de tjatrigaste maror.

För sin del var Leonora tyst under hela vägen till det upplysta slottet under den stjärnprydda mörka himlen. Hon lyckades stänga ut flickornas prat nästan fullständigt och såg bara hur de sakta närmade sig efter de andra vagnarna det tornprydda slottet på den slingrande vägen. Månen lyste full uppe bland stjärnorna och ett småleende dök upp på Leonoras läppar. Hon hade alltid haft det bra vid nätter vid fullmåne, även om vissa skydde den som drakkoppor.

Då vagnen stannade framför den öppna porten steg flickorna under fnissningar av från vagnen före Leonora och Sophia. De följde andra som stigit från tidigare vagnar och Sophia följde med säkra steg efter de andra, medan Leonora var aningen osäker på vad hon borde göra. Sophia verkade märka det och stannade så Leonora kom ikapp henne vid det översta trappsteget före porten.

"Det är bara att följa med de andra. Det är endast förstaårseleverna som kommer senare för att sorteras framför resten av skolan."

"Jag hade tänkt leta reda på min farmor... Men jag vet inte var hon skulle kunna vara..."

"Hon brukar vara och ta emot förstaårseleverna inför sorteringen ...", svarade Sophia grubblande, "men hon skulle kanske kunna vara i lärarrummet eller på sitt kontor..."

"Åt vilket håll ska jag alltså gå då?"

"Upp för trappan och längs med korridoren. Lärarrummet är tredje till vänster medan du måste gå uppför en trappa till höger ännu efter lärarrummet för att komma till hennes kontor som är andra på vänster sida", instruerade Sophia och pekade ut trappan.

Med säkra steg for Leonora iväg från eleverna som strömmade in i Stora Salen och styrde sin väg uppför marmortrappan och längs med korridoren, men blev sedan osäker på hur Sophia hade förklarat vägen. I en gissning bestämde hon sig för att prova med att svänga åt vänster. Strax efter att hon vänt av i korridoren kände hon hur hon gick rakt på någon som kommit emot henne från andra hållet.

"Ursäkta, jag är hemskt ledsen", började hon och vände skamset blicken mot mannen hon hade krockat med.

Hennes hjärta hoppade över ett slag då hon såg de kolsvarta ögonen som stirrade på henne i förvåning. En slinga av hans svarta stripiga hår hade halkat i ansiktet på honom ... men han verkade inte bry sig det minsta om den. Fängslade tittade de bara på varandra. Mannen som annars var helt svart, förutom där man såg av hans bara hy. Även den krokiga näsan tilltalade Leonora. Det kändes likt hon skulle ha känt mannen hela sitt liv, men ändå träffat honom först nu, här i Hogwarts korridor på andra sidan den Engelska Kanalen.

Efter att de betraktat en stund varandra i den magiska stunden bröt mannen den genom att räcka henne handen för att hjälpa henne upp. Aningen darrande lade hon sin hand i hans och lät honom dra upp henne på fötterna. Med viss skicklighet från hans sida hade han lyckats få henne att stå upp på en halv armlängds avstånd från sig själv.

"Och vad gör ni här i korridoren då ni borde vara i Stora Salen, miss?" frågade han med en allvarlig ton.

"Jag sökte efter Minerva McGonagall. Var kan jag hitta henne?" stammade hon fram och försökte att inte stirra på honom.

"Den här vägen", mumlade mannen kallt med sin silkeslena röst. Han ledde henne upp för en massa trappor och öppnade en dörr som Leonora antog vara lärarrummet. Före hon hunnit säga ett ord till hade mannen lämnat och gått åt ett annat håll. Åt vilket visste hon inte. Leonora gick in och där fann hon sin kära farmor sittande på en stol vid ett större bord.

"Hallo, meine liebe Oma!" sa Leonora med ett brett leende och gick fram till farmodern som stigit upp från stolen med ett brett leende på läpparna då hon märkt sitt kära barnbarns ankomst.

"Hej kära flicka lilla!" svarade hon på tyska och lade armarna kring Leonora så hon kunde känna värmen spridas mellan dem. McGonagall gav henne en kyss på kinden och tittade sedan på Leonora där hon ännu hade sina händer på flickans axlar.

"Vad trevligt att se dig! Gick resan bra?", frågade farmorn.

"Ja, helt bra. Jag fick en vän på tåget."

"Så roligt! Nu måste vi nog gå till Stora Salen så du kan bli sorterad. Jag väntade här eftersom jag antog att du skulle vilja se mig före du gick in i Salen."

De gick ner för alla trappor igen. Men farmorn ledde henne inte rakt till salen utan satte henne och stå utanför de stora dörrarna. Leonora tittade aningen oförstående på sin farmor och väntade sig en förklaring till varför de inte gick raka vägen in i Salen och fick det hela understökat.

"Du måste vänta här en stund. Det är på mitt ansvar att leda förstaårseleverna från porten till Sorteringen och övervaka då de sorteras", förklarade hon. Före Leonora hann invända fortsatte hon med sin förklaring. "Det kommer att vara ett mellanrum före de leds in i Stora salen. Det blir då som du ska sorteras i år. Nu måste jag gå, men vänta här på mig."

Utan att vänta på svar från Leonora var McGonagall strax iväg bort till den stora porten, som Leonora kunde se därifrån hon stod. Kort efter att McGonagall rättat till sin hatt och smaragdgröna klänning kunde Leonora höra tre bullrande knackningar mot slottsporten. McGonagall öppnade den genast och så kunde Leonora urskilja en enorm man, som hon också skymtat på perrongen då de anlänt. Han presenterade förstaårseleverna för professor McGonagall. Därefter svängde McGonagall klacken och började komma mot hennes håll över den stora hallen med alla förstaårseleverna efter sig. Då de gick förbi henne fick McGonagall säga till att inte bli efter. Men Leonora visade inte något tecken på att hon skulle ha brytt sig om att deras nyfikna blickar tittade på henne. Hon kunde ändå kanske mera om magi och trolldom än någon annan elev på skolan. Hennes tankar gick till Sophia som satt där inne i Stora Salen, varifrån endast ett sus sträckte sig till hennes öron.

McGonagall hade lett in förstårseleverna genom en dörr som fanns bredvid dörren hon stod framför. Hon hade inte den blekaste aning om hur länge hon skulle få vänta före hon skulle föras in bland de andra eleverna för att sorteras.

"Va väntar du här? Festen e där inne."

Hon vände lugnt upp sitt huvud och mötte jättens svarta ögon, som nästan var täckta bland hans vilda hår och skägg.

"Jag ska sorteras och väntar på professor McGonagall-"

"Jo. Du va den nye från Tyskland. Välkommen till Hogwarts!"

Därefter öppnade han dörren till Stora Salen och gick in som mycket van i det och stängde dörren efter sig så handtaget slog i träet.

Det var inte långt därefter som McGonagall kom från rummet var förstaårseleverna väntade otåligt, fram till henne. Hon stannade framför dörren och tittade med ett leende mot Leonora.

"Jag hoppas du kommer att trivas i ditt elevhem och här på Hogwarts Leonora. Välkommen."

Därefter öppnade McGonagall de stora dörrarna på vid gavel så allas blickar vändes till dem. Leonora följde efter McGonagall och kände att allas blickar var riktade mot henne. Hon visste att de väntade på att någon av lärarna skulle berätta vem hon var och varför hon befann sig där. McGonagall satte henne och vänta några steg från de få trappsteg hon snabbt klivit upp. Leonora stod inom synhåll för alla som befann sig i salen. Men stolt som hon var stod hon rak i ryggen och utan att ändra en min.

"I år har vi fått en ny elev under detta tak", började McGonagall högtidligt. "Hon kommer att sorteras under andra omständigheter än förstaårseleverna då hon kommer att ställas bland sjundeårseleverna. Vi i lärarstaben förväntar oss att ni ska ta väl hand om henne."

McGonagall tog fram en fyrbent pall mitt emot Leonora och höll i sin vänstra hand en uråldrig spetsig trollkarlshatt ovanför pallen, varefter hon ropade med stadig röst hennes namn.

Trots aningen skakiga ben kom hon upp med en viss målmedvetenhet och elegans, varefter hon satte sig på pallen med likt en drottnings självsäkerhet då hon tittade på eleverna som satt vid långborden. Därefter lades hatten djupt över hennes ögon och ängslan grep om henne då hon hörde en tunn röst i sitt huvud.

"Låt oss nu se... Inget dåligt huvud må jag säga. Du verkar ha blivit riktigt väl lärd där du kommer ifrån. Din styrka och ditt mod skulle jag sätta dig i Gryffindor för... Men du har så större ambitioner att uppfylla om jag skulle sätta dig i Slytherin. Din ärelystnad skulle nästan kräva dig dit... Hmm, vart ska vi placera dig?" frågade hatten. Leonora ville absolut inte till Gryffindor för att just hennes farmor var föreståndare där. Hon hade ingen aning om vad Slytherin kunde vara för elevhem men det fick väl vara bättre.

"Jaså. Inte Gryffindor? Må så då ske..."

"SLYTHERIN!" ropade hatten ut i salen, varefter den strax lyftes från hennes huvud och hon möttes av att bordet längst borta till vänster, från hennes plats, jublade, klappade händer och busvisslade allt vad de orkade tills strax att hon satt sig ner vid en tom plats och önskats välkommen och skakats hand med.

När larmet tystat ner vände alla sina blickar upp till Honnörsbordet och McGonagall som fortfarande stod vid pallen framför bordet.

"Jag förväntar all största respekt från er sida då förstaårseleverna strax kommer att sorteras till sina kommande elevhem", sade McGonagall med säker röst ut till eleverna, varefter hon gick iväg över Salen och ut igen, stängande dörrarna efter sig.

Då Leonora följt sin farmor med blicken lyckades en småleende flicka i bordet framför henne fånga hennes blick. Det bekanta ansiktet ramades av det mörkblonda håret och de bruna ögonen tittade vänligt mot henne och verkade önska henne lycka till, trots att det fanns litet av tvivel i hennes blick. Då Leonora märkte att de andra bordens elever försökte undvika deras bord så väl som möjligt började hon aningen att undra över vad Slytherin egentligen var för elevhem...

A/N: Berätta väldigt gärna vad ni tycker! R&R! :D


	2. Kapitel 2: Första dagen

A/N: Glömde säga att storyn utspelar sig i Hogwarts långt innan Harry Potter kom till Hogwarts. Snape är 24 nu och Leonora ska just fylla 19. Hon är äldre än de andra eleverna för att i Tyskland började man skolan i senare ålder. Leonora talar tyska tillsammans med McGonagall. Berätta gärna vad ni tycker! R&R :)

Första dagen

Leonora hade sovit underbart efter att hon lämnat festmåltiden. Hon hade haft en trevlig dröm om mannen hon hade krockat med igår. I drömmen hade hon krockat med honom, men innan hon hann falla hade han fått fast henne och hållit henne i sina armar och sagt att hon är jätte fin. Och just när han skulle kyssa henne ... var det någon som ruskade om henne.

"Vakna! Ursäkta men alla måste gå till frukosten nu."

Leonora öppnade ögonen och skrämde den blonda flickan som genast backade undan.

"Vem vågar störa mig när jag sover?" sa hon hårt.

"Jag heter Nellie Trix och jag försökte bara hjälpa dig. Man får nämligen inte mer någon frukost om man missar den och dessutom blir man utskälld."

Leonora steg sakta upp och tog på sig sin svarta morgonrock.

"Öh... Man måste använda uniform i den här skolan och vi måste vara nere i stora salen om 10 minuter om vi ännu vill ha någon frukost", berättade Nellie. "Jag kan vänta på dig", fortsatte hon hastigt för att inte Leonora skulle ha hunnit invända.

Leonora svarade inte utan drog istället på sin skoluniform och sminkade sig snabbt.

"Vad mycket smink du har", utbrast Nellie förstjust. "Det är coolt."

Leonora ignorerade henne och gick ner till Stora Salen med Nellie i hälarna. Leonora var redan på väg mot bordet där Sophia satt men Nellie stoppade henne.

"Vart ska du?" frågade hon.

"Det har väl inte du att göra med", svarade Leonora så vänligt hon kunde.

"Vid frukosten brukar alla elever från samma elevhem sitta vid samma bord."

"Jaså", svarade Leonora besviket och satte sig bredvid Nellie. Hon tog ett rostbröd och satte lite marmelad på den. Morgonen kändes redan förstörd ... så varför inte trösta sig lite med en god frukost istället för gott sällskap.

"Det där är vår elevhemsföreståndare", sa Nellie och vände blicken mot en man i svart som satt vid lärarbordet. Leonora tittade mot lärarbordet för att se vem Nellie pratade om och det var samma man som hon krockat med igår och som hon drömt om i morse.

"Vad heter han?" frågade hon utan att vända bort blicken från honom.

"Severus Snape. Han är lärare i Trolldryckslära."

"Severus Snape", sa Leonora för sig själv och smakade på namnet i sin mun. "Har vi nån Trolldryckslära idag?" frågade hon och vände äntligen blicken mot Nellie.

"Ja, en timme tillsammans med Gryffindor efter lunchen."

"Okej", sa Leonora och rusade iväg från Stora Salen så fort hon hade sett Sophia ge sig av.

"Sophia vänta!" ropade hon efter henne.

"Hej!" Sa Sophia och log när hon såg vem som hade ropat efter henne.

"Hej! Vet du vad?" frågade Leonora glatt.

"Jag ser att du blivit vän med Nellie Trix", sa hon aningen osäkert och med en rynka mellan ögonbrynen. Men det var mera som om hon vore orolig än arg.

"Äh, hon bara hängde efter mig. Man kan tala med henne."

"Tja, hon är känd som skolans värsta skvallertant."

"Ja, men vet du vad?"

"Nå?" sa hon aningen ointresserad.

"Severus Snape är min elevhemsföreståndare", sa Leonora förtjust.

"Öhh ... och du är glad för det?"

"Såklart, han är väl ändå bättre än min farmor."

"Jag föredrar nog professor McGonagall. Vad ska du ha nu?"

Leonora grävde fram sin läseordning ur väskan och tittade efter.

"Nu har jag Spådomskonst sen Förvandlingskonst, Lunch, Trolldryckskonst och Örtlära. Inget underligt som jag inte skulle ha haft tidigare", konstaterade hon.

"Jag ska ha Forntida Runskrifter nu. Lycka till!"

"Skulle du hinna visa mig var klassrummet finns?" hann Leonora fråga före Sophia vänt om för att gå till sin lektion.

"Ja självklart, kom!", sa Sophia och visade vägen korridorerna och upp för trapporna till professor Trelawneys klassrum. Där stannade Sophia vid trappans fot och log vänligt.

"Vi ses på lunchen. Vi kommer att ha en längre rast sen före nästa lektion", sa Sophia innan hon skyndade till sin egna lektion.

Leonora steg in i klassen och skyndade sig fram till ett av de tjugo små borden var en flicka från Ravenclaw redan hunnit sätta sig. Hon ville absolut inte hamna bredvid Nellie.

"Ursäkta, får jag sitta här?" frågade hon av den rödhåriga flickan. Hon tittade upp med sina blåa ögon och nickade.

"Leonora von Katz", presenterade sig Leonora.

"Morticia Manson", sa flickan.

Timmen gick ganska trögt. Läraren var en tokig gumma som berättade om spådomskonst och hon verkade lite som om hon var i sin egna värld och tog inte riktigt någon notis om vad som hände runt omkring henne. Men verkade ändå kunna skrämma upp en med att komma just vid en då man minst väntade sig henne där. Morticia, flickan som satt bredvid Leonora verkade inte hemskt pratsam. Hon satt för sig själv och ritade en örn i sitt häfte. Efter halva timmen när nästan alla elever hade somnat fick varje bord en glaskula som de skulle spå sin framtid från. Morticia tittade länge in i kulan. Hon verkade tydligt koncentrera sig på lektionen.

"Jag tror jag kommer att få nåt jag önskat till födelsedagen", sa hon aningen osäkert efter en stund. Leonora tittade också in i kulan och hon såg helt säkert ett hjärta därinne. Hon öppnade boken för att se vad det betydde och kom fram till att hon skulle bli kär och lycklig.

"Åh kära barn", utbrast professor Trelawney när hon såg Leonoras kula. "Du kommer att bli oerhört kär men dina känslor kommer inte att besvaras... Så synd", sa läraren dramatiskt. Leonora blev kritvit i ansiktet.

"Jag tycker verkligen synd om dig", sa professorn och satte en hand på Leonoras axel. Det ringde ut och alla elever skyndade sig från det unkna vindsrummet och nerför repstegen. Leonora gick sakta ner för trapporna. Hon var så nere att hon inte ens märkte att hon nästan gick in i någon.

"Oj förlåt", mumlade hon.

"Hej gumman!" sa en bekant röst. Leonora tittade upp och fann sin farmor som stod och log mot henne. Det kändes redan bättre av att se henne.

"Du ska väl ha lektion med mig nu eller hur?"

"Mm"

"I klassen måste vi tala engelska"

"Mm"

"Kom så ska jag visa dig var klassen finns."

Genom hela Förvandlingskonst lektionen satt Leonora mera i sina egna världar och grubblade över det professor Trelawney sagt. Hon kunde vara en tokig gumma ... men hon lärde ju ändå i Spådomskonst så kanske hon hade rätt om det hon tolkat som en lycklig kärlek. Inte ens lunchrasten fick henne upp från hennes grubblanden och hon rörde knappt sin mat. Hon gick långt före de flesta från Stora Salen och satte sig på en av bänkarna i Entréhallen.

"Hur är det riktigt med dig Leonora?" frågade någon oroat.

Äntligen vaknade Leonora från sina grubblerier och tittade upp mot Sophia som försiktigt log, men hade ändå den där orosrynkan mellan ögonbrynen. Leonora drog lite på munnen och Sophia satte sig bredvid henne. Hon satt där bara tyst bredvid henne.

"Professor Trelawney sa på Spådoms lektionen att jag skulle bli kär... Men inte bli besvarad med likadana känslor-"

"Du ska inte lyssna på hennes spådomar", avbröt Sophia med ett skratt. "Det sägs att hon har under hela sitt liv spått endast en gång riktigt. Jag har inte hört om att hon skulle utsagt en enda sann spådom här på skolan."

Ett brett leende utbröt på Leonoras ansikte så hon riktigt lyste.

"Har du blivit kär Leonora?" frågade Sophia aningen misstänksamt.

Leonora svarade inte då hon inte bryta visionen av Severus som hon fått för sin inre syn.

"Vem är det?" viskade Sophia försiktigt så tyst att Leonora var tvungen att lyssna ordentligt och bryta visionen.

"Va? Inte är jag kär, men jag var bara orolig för att bli det", svarade Leonora oskyldigt. Så fick hon syn på professor Snape som kom gående i korridoren.

"Vad är klockan?" frågade Leonora. Sophia visade sitt armbandsur åt henne.

"Åh, herregud trolldryckstimmen börjar ju alldeles just!" utbrast hon och började små springa efter Snape för att hinna fatt honom.

"Eh.. professor Snape", sa Leonora när hon hann fatt honom.

"Ja fröken eh.."

"von Katz", lade Leonora till.

" Jaså du är den nye flickan. Välkommen till Hogwarts!" mumlade han kallt.

"Jaa, jag hörde faktiskt att ni är min elevhemsföreståndare", sade Leonora med ett leende.

"Fröken von Kass-"

"von Katz", rättade Leonora honom.

"Vad som helst", sa han och stannade. "Jag förväntar mig att du uppför dig väl på alla timmar och framför allt på mina, så som de andra Slytherin eleverna."

"Ja, det ska jag", lovade Leonora.

"Fel. Det MÅSTE du!" svarade han irriterat och fortsatte att gå med snabba steg så att hans klädnad svajade. Leonora följde efter honom och han släppte in alla elever som stod utanför och väntade. Sen gick han själv in och Leonora gick efter honom.

"Ah, och dessutom fröken Katz", sa han och vände sig om mot henne. "Kom aldrig sent till min lektion!" sa han och pekade på klockan som han hade på armen.

"För det första", började Leonora aningen irriterad. "Så är det von Katz och för det andra så kom jag faktiskt samtidigt in som ni i klassen och för det tredje så är det här min första dag på denhär skolan", sa hon bestämt.

"Du ska aldrig trotsa en lärare!" snäste Snape. "5 poäng från... Slytherin", sa han. Några av eleverna gapade av förvånan. Hade Snape just tagit bort poäng från sitt eget elevhem? Det brukade han aldrig göra. Det hade aldrig skett tidigare.

"Gå och sätt dig!" befallde Snape. "Bredvid fröken Trix finns en ledig plats."

"Öh.. kunde jag inte få sitta bredvid fönstret i stället?" försökte Leonora hoppfullt för att inte hamna bredvid Nellie igen.

"Det är visst inte du som bestämmer ordningen i den här klassen! Sätt dig bredvid fröken Trix NU!" väste Snape så att Leonora nästan blev rädd. Hon gick lydigt och satte sig bredvid Nellie.

"Hej!" viskade Nellie.

Leonora bara nickade åt henne som en hälsning.

"Han verkar att ha en väldigt dålig dag i dag", viskade Nellie. "Ta det inte för personligt. Han har alltid ibland dåliga dagar och då går han utpå eleverna... Oftast nog ändå på gryffindorarna. Du ska inte bry dig." Det var nog lättare sagt än gjort.

"Nåja fröken Katt. Nu ska vi väl testa dina kunskaper lite", sa Snape med ett elakt flin.

"von Katz!" sade Leonora surt.

"Vad händer om en person dricker babblar drycken?"

"Personen börjar tala en massa strunt."

"Och var skulle du leta om jag bad dig att hitta en bezoar?"

"En bezoar är en njureliknande sten som hittas i en gets mage", svarade Leonora.

Snape vände bort blicken från henne för att hon svarat rätt på båda frågorna och så ställde han en fråga till hela klassen i stället.

"Vem kan berätta för mig vad polyjuice-elixir är för något?" frågade han.

"Nåh, är det ingen som vet?" frågade Snape dramatiskt. "Så synd då."

"Professor, jag vet", sa Leonora och markerade lite högre.

"Sätt ner handen fåniga flicka!" sa han argt. "Du behöver inte skryta med ditt allvetande!"

Leonora satte förbluffat ner handen och kämpade hårt mot tårarna som ville tränga sig ut ur hennes ögon. Hade han just kallat henne för fåniga flicka?

"Men sir", hördes en röst försiktigt. "Hon är ju en av oss", sa en svarthårig pojke från Slytherin. Man kunde tydligt höra från hans röst att han var en av de mer ledande eleverna. Hans röst lät väldigt självsäker och hade underton av mallighet.

"Blanda dig inte i det här Bellstone!" snäste Snape åt pojken.

"Kan du svara på min fråga Turner?" frågade Snape och vände sig mot en pojke som gick i Gryffindor. Det tycktes nästan som att fräknarna bleknade och skulle lika väl kunnat glida av hans kinder. Han tryckte uppåt sina glasögon på näsryggen och samlade sig utan att möta Snapes blick.

"Öh... Nej sir", svarade pojken sakta.

"Så synd, 5 poäng från Gryffindor för att du inte följer med."

Leonora viskade det rätta svaret åt Nellie och hon sträckte upp handen.

"Fröken von Katz, stör inte dina klasskamrater!" röt Snape. "5 poäng från... Slytherin."

"Men sir, hon störde mig inte", sa Nellie.

"Tyst med dig Trix!"

Timmen fortsatte på samma vis. Snape klagade på Leonora för varje litet fel hon gjorde. Det var nog den hemskaste timmen Leonora varit med om. Hon var riktigt glad när den tog slut så hon skyndade sig snabbt på rast innan Snape skulle hinna komma med fler klagomål. Leonora kände tårarna bränna i ögonen. Hon tänkte inte gråta inför andra. Först skulle hon hitta ett ensamt hörn där ingen såg henne. Hon satte sig i ett tyst hörn och släppte ut tårarna. Efter en liten stund knackade någon henne på axeln.

"Vad är det?" frågade Sophia.

"Severus Snape är min elevhemsföreståndare", snyftade Leonora.

"Jag trodde du var glad för det. Var du inte det?"

"Just det, VAR. Jag tror att professor Trelawney spådde rätt", sa hon och torkade bort tårarna och slutade gråta.

"Leonora", viskade Sophia försiktigt. "Inte har du väl blivit kär i Snape?"

Leonora nickade sakta.

"Och han... han kallade mig för fåniga flicka", sa Leonora. "Men han är på nåt sätt så snygg"

"Snygg?"

"Ja."

"SNAPE?" sa Sophia aningen högt.

"Shh ... jag vill inte att han ska höra!"

"Höra vad?" sa plötsligt en silkeslen röst bakom dem. Flickorna hoppade till och bleknade vid åsynen av Snape där han stod bakom dem och tittade kallt på dem.

"Snälla professor skräm mig inte sådär", sa Leonora och vände sig mot honom.

"Är det nåt jag borde veta?" frågade han kallt.

"Nej", svarade Leonora bestämt.

"Jag tyckte jag hörde mitt namn upprepas."

"Ja", erkände Sophia med nedsänkt blick.

"Berätta Ellis!" befallde Snape.

"Det var inget viktigt!", väste Leonora när hon såg hur Sophia knöt sina nävar.

"Ljug inte för mig!" sa han och tittade hotfullt på henne. "Jag är väldigt besviken på dig fröken von Katz. Jag har aldrig behövt ta bort poäng från mitt egna elevhem och jag hoppas verkligen att andra lärare inte behöver göra det. Men du uppförde dig outhärdligt i dag. Man lär väl sig ingen vett och etikett i Tyskland."

"Du ... du ... du din..." började hon.

"Leonora lugna dig!" viskade Sophia.

"Du din elaka ... äckliga...", Leonora var så arg att hon inte hittade några lämpliga ord.

"Jag tog mig verkligen fel vid dig!" skrek hon till slut. "Jag valde att komma till Slytherin och jag trodde att du skulle vara en bra elevhemsföreståndare men du bara klagar över allt jag gör! Och förresten tvätta håret nångång!"

"Fröken von Katz", sa Snape mellan tänderna och tog ett hårt tag om hennes handled. Hans ansikte var väldigt nära hennes nu och hans kolsvarta ögon borrade sig genom hennes gröna och det gjorde henne svag.

"Du har..." han tystnade. För ett ögonblick trodde Leonora att han skulle säga nåt trevligt men sen öppnade han munnen igen och viskade "...kvarsittning!" Han släppte hennes arm och tågade iväg med högburet huvud.

"Klockan 19.00 i dag. Kom inte sent!" ropade han över axeln före han försvann ut i korridorerna igen. De kunde vagt urskilja när han snäste till åt en annan elev i korridoren han svängt till. Därefter blev det tyst igen.

Leonora kunde inte tro sina öron. Hon hade fått kvarsittning redan första dagen. Hon som aldrig hade haft kvarsittning förut.

"Fy vad elak han är!" sade Sophia med avsky i rösten.

"Ja, och jag tänker då inte gå på någon kvarsittning!" sade Leonora bestämt med varje muskel spänd, likt färdig för en ny konfrontation med Snape. Hon visste att det skulle komma en snart. Kanske för snart.


	3. Kapitel 3: Kvarsittningen

A/N: Förlåt att ni fått vänta så länge men här är nu kapitlet! :) Hoppas ni gillar det! R&R! :D

Kvarsittningen

Hela dagen var förstörd för Leonora. Örtläran hade de tillsammans med Ravenclaw och Leonora satt bredvid en tystlåten flicka från det andra elevhemmet. Leonora trivdes väl med att sitta bredvid den tysta flickan vid den längst bort varande platsen från professor Sprout. Medan de planterade om några mandragoror sjönk Leonora in i sina tankar och tänkte på vad som hade hänt. Trots att Snape hade varit jätte elak mot henne kunde hon inte hata honom. Han kom i alla fall ihåg hennes namn nu när han hade grälat på henne så många gånger. Hon var säker på att han nog skulle vara riktigt rar om man lärde känna honom. Leonora var så arg på Snape. Aldrig i sitt liv hade hon fått kvarsittning och nu skulle hon få det bara för att hennes lärare hade en dålig dag. Hon visste inte riktigt om hon skulle gå till kvarsittningen eller inte. Leonora väcktes ur sina tankar när klockan ringde ut. Timmen var över och hon gick ut från växthusen mot slottet.

Som om hennes dystra tankar kunnats läsas stod Sophia och väntade på Leonora när hon kom in i Entréhallen. De log varandra snabbt före de började i godan ro gå utmed en korridor som hade fönstergluggar ut mot slottets innergård. De bara vandrade utan något visst mål och njöt av att höra den andras steg mot stengolvet.

"Sophia?"

"Ja?"

"Vad gör man på kvarsittningar?" undrade Leonora.

"Jag har aldrig haft någon kvarsittning, men man brukar få utföra nåt arbete utan magi har jag fått höra", svarade Sophia och tittade vänligt mot Leonora. "Det beror också på vilken lärare som man har kvarsittning med", fortsatte hon.

"Vad brukar Snape hitta på då?"

"Tja, hans kvarsittningar är väl dom värsta."

"Jag ska inte på nån kvarsittning! Vi två ska göra nåt roligt i stället!" sa Leonora med ett leende. "Bara du och jag."

"Jag tycker nästan att du borde gå till kvarsittningen för att undvika vidare problem", svarade Sophia aningen besvärat. "Jag vet inte vad det kan ha för följder med sig."

"Hela trolldryckstimmen gick ut på att Snape klagade över allt som jag gjorde. Jag uppförde mig aldrig dåligt, han hade en dålig dag!"

"Borde du tala om det här med professor McGonagall?"

"Nee, jag vill inte blanda henne i det. Vi går hellre och gör nåt trevligt. Har du lärt dig några nya besvärjelser i dag?"

"Ja, vi lärde oss att bleka hår på förvandlingskonsten i dag. Som övning på att förklä sig."

"Vad roligt! Du skall bleka mitt hår!" sa Leonora glatt och hoppade omkring. "Kom, vi kan säkert låna min farmors klassrum."

De båda vännerna satte kurs mot McGonagalls klassrum och fann henne just komma ut ur klassen med en bunt papper i sin famn.

"Hej!" sa hon när hon fick syn på dem.

"Får vi låna din klass?" frågade Leonora.

"Varför då?"

"Vi ska bleka mitt hår", sa Leonora förtjust.

"Okej", sa farmorn och öppnade dörren åt dem. "Jag såg att ni kunde den besvärjelsen väl miss Ellis. Helt bra att ni kan öva er-"

"Vet du, Snape gav kvarsittning åt mig", sa Leonora.

"Vad gjorde du då?" frågade McGonagall överraskat.

"Inget. Han hade en dålig dag och klagade på allt som jag gjorde."

"Han har nog säkert sina skäl", svarade McGonagall och lämnade klassen. "Ha det så roligt flickor", sa hon innan hon gick.

Leonora satte sig på en pulpet och Sophia började gå igenom hennes hår.

"Du har nog ett väldigt långt hår", sa Sophia.

"Du kan klippa det också om du vill", svarade Leonora.

"Jag vet inte. Jag vill verkligen inte klippa hår om det går att undvika... Det kan bli lite krångligt att bleka det för att ditt hår är så tjockt."

"Jaa men du klarar det ändå. Det ska bli vitt!" sa Leonora uppmuntrande. Sophia satte igång att förvandla en slinga efter den andra vit. "Vad kunde Snape ha för skäl att ge kvarsittning åt mig?", tänkte Leonora. Varför skulle han vilja tillbringa extra tid med henne? Kunde han ändå tycka om henne? Leonora log åt tanken. Tänk om han bara ville tala med henne eller lära känna henne. Eller tänk om han skulle ge henne den första kyssen och berätta att han älskade henne. Tänk om hon ändå skulle gå till kvarsittningen bara för att se vad som skulle hända där.

"Öh... Sophia?"

"Ja?"

"Vad tror du Snape kan ha för skäl till att ge kvarsittning åt mig?"

"Jag vet inte, men din kvarsittning börjar alldeles snart."

"Åh, jag får inte komma sent! Jag tror jag går dit i alla fall!"

"Men ditt hår är inte ännu färdigt..."

Leonora titade sig i spegeln. Halva av hennes hår var vitt och andra halvan var ännu svart.

"Wow! Det är du jätte fint såhär! Du behöver inte förvandla hela!" sa Leonora och sprang ut ur klassen för att gå till kvarsittningen. När hon gick ner för trapporna fick hon syn på Snape som antagligen var påväg till sitt klassrum.

"Professor Snape!" ropade hon och sprang efter honom.

"Fröken von Katz, påväg till mitt klassrum?" frågade han kallt med sin silkeslena röst.

"Ja", instämde Leonora. "Ni sa inget om vart jag skulle för kvarsittningen."

"En ny hårstil ser jag", sa han och tittade mot henne.

"Ja", svarade Leonora.

"Passar dig bra", sade Snape.

"Tack", mumlade Leonora och rodnade lite. Det var väl det snällaste han hade sagt henne under hela dagen och hon var glad för att han hade sagt det. De kom fram till klassrummet och Snape öppnade dörren och de båda gick in. Snape gick raka vägen till en kittel och verkade granska innehållet. Leonora vågade inte gå längre än ett par steg över tröskeln och väntade.

"Vad skall jag göra då?" frågade Leonora.

Snape vände sig till henne och granskade henne med blicken.

"Varför gav du mig kvarsittning?"

"För att du var olydig", svarade han och tog några steg närmare.

"Fanns det ingen annan orsak?" sa hon och log litet.

"Vad skulle det ha funnits för en annan orsak?" undrade Snape.

"Jag vet inte."

"Gå och plocka bort döda råttor från koridoren till mitt kvarter. Utan magi!" befallde Snape. "Rapportera sedan till mig när du är fardig. Jag kommer att finnas här i klassrummet.

Före Leonora hann invända eller säga något över huvudtaget hade han återgått till kitteln och slutit henne utanför. När hon stått en stund insåg hon att han inte skulle ändra sig ... och desto snabbare hon skulle bli färdig, desto snarare skulle hon få gå och äta middag och lägga sig.

Utan att väcka någon större uppmärksamhet till sig slank hon ut från klassen ut i korridoren och började leta efter döda råttor som Snape sagt. Men fastän hon tittade nogrannt varje hörn i korridorerna runt klassrummet kunde hon inte hitta en enda. Det var väldigt märkligt. Kanske hade Snape misstagit sig om att det fanns döda råttor där? Men hon kunde åtminstone inte hitta någon. Till slut gick hon tillbaka och knackade försiktigt på den stängda dörren och steg in.

"Det fanns inte en död råtta i korridorerna, professorn", sa hon.

Hon hann se att Snape satt bakom sin kateder och lutade sig bakåt i sin stol som en självsäker härskare. Han hade armbågarna på armstöden och fingerspetsarna mot varandra och blundade. Sen hade han plötsligt lyft sin blick och sett rakt mot Leonora. Därefter hade hon dragit efter andan och gnisslat tänder för att inte skrika. Det var helt som om någon trängde sig in genom hennes skallben med våld och försökt dra något fram där före taget släpptes. Hon andades tungt några andetag före hon lugnade ner sig. Snape såg inte henne längre i ögonen. Han verkade ha sjunkit i sina egna tankar med en butter min.

Inte före Leonora harklade sig aningen verkade han komma ihåg att hon var fortfarande där.

"Ni kan gå fröken von Katz", sa han med sin silkeslena röst. "Men jag förväntar mig bättre av er i framtiden. Inga flera förseningar, poängavdrag, kvarsittningar eller andra regelbryten."

"Nej sir", sa hon kort och slank som hastigast ut från klassrummet och gick så fort som möjligt bort från rummet med Snape. Det som hänt hade skrämt henne nästan ur vettet... Som tur var hade hon ändå lyckats hålla sig samlad. Hon vågade andas ut ordentligt och försöka skuffa undan tankarna när hon kom upp till Entréhallen. Utan att tänka något märkvärdigt gick hon raka vägen in till Stora Salen och satte sig för att äta. Nellie Trix flyttade sig bredvid henne och började pladdra på om något obetydligt. Leonora lyssnade bara med ena örat och koncentrerade sig på maten i sin mun för att hålla tankarna i shack.

När hon var färdig steg hon upp utan ett ord och började gå mot uppehållsrummet. Hon gick raka vägen till sovsalen för att i tystnad klä av sig och dra på sig ett nattlinne och till slut krypa till sängs. Den första dagen hade varit så hård för henne att hon inte behövde vänta länge före hon redan somnat.


	4. Kapitel 4: Lucas

A/N: förlåt att det tagit så länge med uppdateringen :( men här är kapitlet :)

**Lucas**

Leonora hade inte berättat åt någon vad som hänt vid kvarsittningen. Egentligen visste hon inte det riktigt själv heller. På varje trolldryckslektion satt hon bara och jobbade duktigt och beundrade Snape lite i smyg. Hon skulle nog visa honom, hon skulle vara den bästa elev han någonsin haft och hon skulle få bästa betyg av honom. De fick som läxa att skriva en tre pergament lång uppsats. Leonora hade redan skrivit två pergament. De andra eleverna hade knappast ens börjat än. Några veckor hade gått efter att skolan börjat och september började närma sig sitt slut. Leonora och Sophia hade blivit väldigt goda vänner vid det här laget.

"Um... Sophia?" sa Leonora.

"Ja?"

"Jag har ju berättat för dig vem jag tycker om, men vem tycker du då om?"

Sophia rodnade.

"Eh ... öh ... det finns en Lucas från Gryffindor."

Leonora tänkte efter en liten stund utan att komma på vem det var Sophia kunde mena..

"Hur ser han ut?" frågade hon sedan.

"Långt brunt hår-" började Sophia.

"Aa, jaså han", sa Leonora och tittade mot en pojke som kom gående i korridoren tillsammans med sina vänner. Det var få av skolans pojkar som hade långt hår, så det var lätt att känna igen honom där han kom gående med ett gäng av tre pojkar. De kom gående uppför trapporna från Entréhallen under lättsamt prat. Sophia rodnade lite och nickade.

"Kom!" sa Leonora och drog med henne och gick fram till pojkarna.

"Ursäkta killar, men vad är klockan?" frågade hon. De tittade lite konstigt på henne och Leonora lade märke till att Sophia faktiskt hade ett armbandsur.

"Eh... min kompis klocka har gått sönder och vi har ingen aning om hur länge det ännu är av rasten", förklarade Leonora som om det varit en ren sanning.

"Aha, min klocka är 12 nu", svarade Lucas och log.

"Okej tack, är ni alla från Gryffindor?" fortsatte Leonora.

"Japp, och ni?" frågade Lucas.

"Jag är Leonora från Slytherin och det här är min vän Sophia Ellis från Hufflepuff."

"Trevligt att råkas", sa Lucas.

"Ja verkligen, men nu måste vi nog gå så att vi inte blir försenade!" avbröt Sophia och drog med sig Leonora bort från grabbarna.

"Vi ses!" ropade Leonora efter sig.

"Visst", svarade Lucas.

"Vad håller du på med?" väste Sophia när de var utom hörhåll i en annan korridor.

"Du vill väl lära känna din framtida man?" skrattade Leonora.

"Ja men det där var ganska pinsamt!"

"Okej, förlåt. Men vi har nu ändå bekantat oss lite med dem. Jag ville bara hjälpa dig."

"Jag ska nog hämnas på dig", sa Sophia lugnt med ett flin. "Oj, det ser ut att vara min chans nu", sa hon när hon fick syn på Snape komma gående i korridoren.

"Nej Sophia!" sa Leonora panikslaget och höll fast henne. Men Sophia drog henne med sig och de gick fram till Snape. Leonoras hjärta dunkade och hon var rädd att Snape skulle höra det.

"Goddag professor Snape", sa Sophia.

"Goddag", mumlade Snape kallt.

"Jag tror att Leonora har något att fråga er", sa Sophia. Leonora tittade skräckslaget på henne. Inte kunde hon väl mena att hon skulle bekänna sin kärlek för Snape här och nu i korridoren?

"Jaså, prata kort för jag har ännu mycket att göra i dag", svarade han med sin silkeslena röst.

"Jag... eh... alltså..." Leonora tittade ner i marken. Vad skulle hon säga? Det skulle låta väldigt dumt att fråga vad klockan var och läxorna visste hon också...

"Alltså helt ärligt sagt så..."

"Ja?"

"Ehh... egentligen så borde jag nog tala om det här med professor McGonagall i stället, men jag har ingen aning om var hon är så jag tänkte fråga ifall ni vet var hon är. Det hände bara nåt som har med Gryffindor eleverna att göra", sade Leonora.

Snape såg irriterad ut. Sophia hade berättat att alla i skolan visste om att Snape hade något emot Gryffindor. Ingen visste varför, men alla visste att han inte tyckte om dem.

"Följ mig", morrade han och satte fart upp för trapporna mot lärarrummet. Han gick in och efter en stund kom McGonagall ut till dem.

"Nämen hej flickor, har det hänt nåt?" frågade hon oroligt.

"Alltså vi hade bara lite roligt och tack och lov att du räddade oss!" sa Leonora och kramade sin farmor.

"Vad har det hänt?"

"Sophia tänkte du att ja skulle bekänna min kärlek för honom?" frågade Leonora chockat.

"Nej... det var meningen att du skulle fråga vad klockan var..." svarade hon tyst. "Förlåt, jag visste inte att det skulle gå så här."

"Jag tänkte faktiskt fråga det men jag tyckte det lät så fånigt så jag lät bli", skrattade Leonora.

"Skulle ni vänligen vilja berätta för mig vad som pågår?" frågade Minerva.

"Snape", sade båda i mun på varann.

"Vad är det med honom?"

"Vi skulle väl bara tala med honom men det gick inte. Han är svår."

"Varför i all världen skulle ni tala med honom?"

"Ja alltså ... eh..."

"Kära barn du vet väl att du kan berätta allt för mig", sa Minerva och tittade på Leonora.

"Jag är kär..." mumlade Leonora.

"Och vad har det med Severus att göra?"

Leonora svarade inte.

"Kära nån då... Är du kär i honom?"

Leonora nickade.

"Åh gulle gumman. Han är en lärare!" sa Minerva och kramade om henne likt endast en formor som brydde sig om sitt barnbarn. "Är han elak mot dig?"

"Ibland, men jag vill lära känna honom men jag vet inte hur!"

"Säg bara till om jag kan hjälpa dig på något vis"

"Lova att du inte berättar för någon!"

"Egentligen borde jag, men okej. Jag lovar!"

"Bra, tack!"

Leonora och Sophia lämnade lärarrummet tillsammans under småprat genom korridorerna och upp eller nerför trappor tills de slutligen kom till biblioteket. Leonora satte sig vid ett tomt bord och tog fram sin trolldrycksuppsats medan Sophia gick för att leta reda på några böcker. De satt och gjorde sina läxor under tystnad. De trivdes med det. De enda gånger de sa något var då någondera frågade den andra om hjälp eller liknande. Leonora blev färdig med sin uppsats och de andra läxorna före Sophia blivit färdig med sina. Hon skulle börja med sin uppsats till historian då Leonora blev alldeles för uttråkad. Hon visste att Sophia var en av lärarnas favoritelever eftersom hon alltid gjorde ordentligt sina läxor och var aktiv under lektionerna samt gjorde alltid sitt bästa, oberoende vad. Men hon var så långsam att göra läxor när hon alltid skulle vara så noggrann med dem. Till och med med historien också med den sövande professor Binns. Leonora hade ibland svårt att förstå hur Sophia kunde orka med allt skolarbete... Hon skulle verkligen behöva ta det lite vildare då och då...

"Får jag sitta här?" frågade någon plötsligt.

Leonora gav en blick mot Sophia och såg att denna rodnade och slog ner sin blick i pergamentet och verkade koncentrera sig extra noga i hur fjäderpennan lämnade bläcket i bokstäver och meningar. Leonora tittade över sin axel och såg att Lucas stod där, när Sophia tydligen vänt bort sitt ansikte vände han en frågande blick mot Leonora istället.

"Jo visst!" svarade Leonora innan Sophia hann säga emot.

Lucas satte sig med ett leende på en ledig plats vid dem. Han plockade fram från sin väska, pergament, bläck och penna samt en historiebok.

"Ah historia, vilken tur! Sophia är usel på historia kanske du skulle kunna hjälpa henne", sa Leonora åt Lucas.

"Jo visst kan jag det", sa han aningen förvånat eller misstänksamt med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Bra för jag måste gå till uppehållsrummet. Vanligen så brukar jag hjälpa Sophia med historian men om du gör det så kan jag ju gå upp", hittade Leonora på. Sophia tittade förbryllat på Leonora. Det var ju hon som kunde allt om historia och hon som brukade hjälpa Leonora och inte tvärtom. Sen slog det henne också tydligen att Leonora tydligt planerade att lämna henne på tumanhand med Lucas och bet sig i läppen för att inte säga något, men gav Leonora en tydlig blick på att hon skulle ännu få sota för det här.

"Men då går jag nu. Ha det så trevligt! Hejdå!" sa Leonora och lämnade biblioteket.

Hon kände sig väldigt nöjd med sig själv att hon hjälpt Sophia med att lära känna sin kärlek närmare. Det skulle möjligen gå lättare för Sophia än för henne själv. Det stack till lite i maggropen vid den tanken. Skulle hon någonsin bli älskad? Men stoltheten skuffade undan den tanken hastigt. Hon hade lyckats hjälpa Sophia, och det dög riktigt bra det.


	5. Kapitel 5: Hogsmeade

A/N: Förlåt att det tagit så länge att uppdatera! Men det har varit lite svårt när vi är två som skriver.. vi ska skynda lite med det nästa kapitlet. Hoppas ni gillar dethär! Gott Nytt År!

**Hogsmeade**

"Nu får det vara nog!"

Leonora ryckte till. Sophia lät inte arg, men hon hade aldrig höjt sin röst, vad Leonora hört. Sophia såg oroat på henne med ett allvarligt uttryck på sitt ansikte.

"Du har redan under tre dagar arbetat med läxorna minst lika länge som jag... Första gången trodde jag det var bara ett undantag. Men du håller på att arbeta dig slut. Du slits Leonora."

"Vi har bara haft lite mera i Trolldrycksläran -" försökte hon förklara sig.

"Vad jag hört verkar det som att Snape sätter er att antingen göra den lättare eller hårdare vägen. Du skall inte slita dig slut bara för att sätta dit Snape..."

"Det handlar inte om honom", snäste Leonora. "Jag vill bara ha goda vitsord från mitt ämne, precis som du."

"Hördu! I veckoslut far vi tillsammans till Hogsmeade. Första utflykten är nu. Det kommer att göra oss båda gott att lämna skolarbetet ett tag."

"Men jag måste göra färdigt uppgiften om vattenödlor -"

"Du hinner nog göra den", log Sophia. "Om inte annat så kan jag ju alltid hjälpa dig så väl jag kan. Vänner finns för att hjälpa varandra."

Leonora gick till slut med på att följa med till Hogsmeade på veckoslutet. Sophia hade en längre stund ett segervisst leende på sitt ansikte medan hon läste på en bok för att få tiden och gå medan hon väntade på att Leonora skulle sluta med skolarbetet för dagen.

Veckoslutet kom och de skulle bege sig till Hogsmeade. Leonora hade inte sovit tillräckligt på sistone. Hon hade bara suttit uppe och gjort trolldrycksläxor. Snape hade gett en massa läxor och det kändes som om han gav mer för varje gång. Egentligen ville Leonora sitta kvar i uppehållsrummet för att göra läxorna hennes favorit lärare hade gett, men Sophia hade tvingat med henne till Hogsmeade. Leonora hade aldrig varit där förut. Och hon var inte så värst imponerad.

Det verkade som vilken by som helst utan något egentligen intressant. Husen verkade vara minst från förra århundradet och en del också mögliga. Men trots allt verkade Hogsmeade ändå helt okej. Det såg mycket trevligare ut än vad Leonora tänkt sig först av vad allt hon hört de andra eleverna tala om det. Dessutom var det inte bara någon sovande småby mitt ute i ingenstans. Det gick rentav mycket folk på gatorna med tanke på dess storhet.

"Du har ju snart födelsedag", sade Sophia.

"Mm", mumlade Leonora. De första kyliga vindarna hade vid det här laget blivit kalla och hon frös aningen. Det kändes nästan tokigt att se de flesta andra bara ha en halsduk och kanske en mössa förutom någon lite tjockare jacka.

"Vad skulle du vilja ha i present för nåt?"

"Jag vet inte, du behöver inte köpa nåt."

"Men jag vill gärna det."

Leonora stannade vid ett litet skyltfönster till en liten smyckeaffär. Hon beundrade ett halsband som hon tyckte var mycket vacker. Halsbandet var silvrigt och såg ut som en väldigt smal orm som slått en knut på sig själv.

"Titta så fint!" utbrast Leonora utan att ta bort blicken från smycket.

"Jo och titta på priset", svarade Sophia aningen ledset.

Sophia hade rätt, halsbandet var väldigt dyrt. Leonora kunde nog inte ens be sin farmor att köpa det. Leonora ville väldigt ogärna någonsin be om en sådan summa pengar av sin farmor.

"Kan vi gå in och titta?" frågade Leonora.

"Javisst", svarade Sophia och log. "Vad jag vet tar de inte ännu betalt bara för att se på sakerna man inte har råd till."

De steg in i affären och Leonora tyckte sig se en svart skugga, men den var så snabbt borta att hon inte ens hann börja tänka på det.

"Jag måste ha det!" sa hon till Sophia. "Jag ska samla pengar till det."

"Du får visst vara snabb för det finns bara ett exemplar", sade Sophia.

Leonoras dröm krossades. Vem som helst skulle hinna köpa det före henne.

Men så fick hon syn på nåt liknande som inte kostade så mycket. Det var ett par örhängen av samma ormserie.

"Jag tar de här i stället", sa hon och köpte örhängena, medan affärsägaren smickrande talade om att de skulle passa så väl på Leonora.

De gick ut ur affären och fortsatte att shoppa. Leonora hade glömt alla läxor, hon trivdes i Hogsmeade och hon var ett väldigt shoppingmonster. Hon hade köpt två olika ringar från olika affärer och en massa nya kläder. Leonora samlade på ringar. Sophia köpte bara ett par nya plagg som Leonora valt åt henne. De tänkte Sophia ha på på sin kompis födelsedag. Hon skulle också tänka sig använda dem vid andra tillfällen också. Det verkade som att de skulle ha aningen samma smak när det gällde kläder, hon och Leonora, även om det kanske inte fanns så väldigt mycket mera. Sophia brydde sig inte ändå om det. Hon trivdes riktigt bra med Leonora och det var det enda som var viktigt. Vilket hon också berättat Leonora.

"Skulle du idas vänta någonstans? Jag tror jag kom på en födelsedags present åt dig som jag vill ge", sa Sophia med ett brett leende.

"Ok. Jag går fast där till den där bokhandeln", sa Leonora och pekade mot den rätt lilla bokaffären som stod vid huvudvägen.

Sophia lovade att inte vara för länge borta före hon gick iväg och Leonora gick hastigt in till bokaffären. Då hon öppnade dörren tyckte hon sig åter ana en mörk skugga i ögonvrån när hon stigit över tröskeln.

Det kändes som om hon skulle stigit in i en annan värld, eller att hon förflyttats många år tillbaka i tiden. Det var i själva atmosfären vilket hyllorna och de andra möblerna förstärkte med golvet, taket och väggarna. Det hela kändes så overkligt. Hon var inte säker på om hon hamnat i en saga eller om hon bara drömde det hela.

"Letar ni efter något speciellt?"

Leonora hoppade till och vände sig hastigt om mot det håll hon antog att ljudet kommit från. En kvinna med matt röd hårfärg stod bakom disken. Hon hade ett vänligt leende på sitt aningen fårade och fräkniga ansikte. Hon hade en tjock ylletröja på sig och mörkblåa jeans.

"Jag tittar bara omkring mig lite", svarade Leonora aningen försiktigt.

"Säg till bara om det är något du undrar över", sa kvinnan med sitt leende och nickade.

Leonora fortsatte att titta igenom böckerna. Det fanns en massa böcker som hon gärna skulle vilja läsa men hon hade inte tid på grund av läxorna. Ja just det, läxorna! Leonora kom ihåg att hon ännu hade en massa trolldrycksläxor som hon måste göra. Hon gick fram till bokhyllorna med trolldrycksböcker. Vad mycket böcker det fanns. Hon plockade några ur hyllan som hon tänkte köpa när plötsligt Sophia stoppade henne. Hon hade tydligen köpt vad hon ville och kommit till bokhandeln för att leta reda på Leonora.

"Leonora vad gör du?" frågade hon.

"Jag hittade en massa intressanta trolldrycksböcker!" svarade Leonora och plockade ännu en bok ur hyllan.

"Vad behöver du den här till?" undrade Sophia och tog boken av Leonora.

"Du vet, vi har ganska mycket läxor i trolldryckslära för tillfället -"

"Men inte behöver du väl köpa sådär många böcker!"

"Jag tycker de verkar intressanta", sade Leonora och tog ännu en jättetjock bok ur hyllan. Men det gav Sophia inte lov till, hon tog boken från Leonora och satte den tillbaks i hyllan.

"Nu räcker det!" sa hon med en aningen för hög röst.

"Vadå?" undrade Leonora oskyldigt.

"Du behöver inte vara nåt proffs på trolldryckslära! Om du läser alla de där böckerna har du ingen fritid kvar!"

"Ta det lugnt..."

"Nej! Jag ska nog förbanna den där ... den där -" hon hann aldrig säga färdigt sin mening och hon skulle aldrig ha börjat den heller om hon skulle ha märkt honom tidigare. Snape stod vid en annan hylla och kom nu gående mot dem.

"Nu går vi!" sa Sophia och drog med sig Leonora mot kassan med sån kraft att hon fällde en av böckerna hon tänkte köpa.

"Fröken von Katz jag tror ni fällde något", sade en silkeslen röst.

"Ta-tack", stammade Leonora när Snape sträckte fram boken åt henne.

"Jag visste inte att du var intresserad av kärlekselixir", sade Snape.

"Jag tyckte det lät intressant när jag såg boken."

"Ja, det är nog faktiskt en rätt intressant bok det där."

"Jag hoppas det."

Leonora gick fram till kassan och betalade för böckerna. Hon hade i alla fall hunnit ta fem böcker innan Sophia stoppat henne.

"Tänk att Snape just skulle ge mig boken om kärlekselixir", sade Leonora när de kommit ut ur butiken.

"Vilken tur att jag drog iväg sig så att du fällde boken", retades Sophia.

"Det var faktiskt lite pinsamt. Nu tror han säkert att jag ska använda ett kärlekselixir på honom", skrattade Leonora.

Flickorna återvände till skolan. Det hade varit en väldigt rolig dag.


	6. Kapitel 6: Födelsedagen

A/N: Hej! Vi är ledsna över att ni fått vänta så länge, men kapitlet är äntligen här! :) Trevlig 1. maj! Hoppas ni gillar den.

**Födelsedagen**

Leonora vaknade lite senare än vanligt. Hon märkte att hon var alldeles ensam i sovkammaren. Alla andra hade redan gått ner till frukosten. Leonora hoppade snabbt upp ur sängen och tittade på klockan. Hon hade fem minuter på sig att komma ner till frukosten. Hon drog snabbt på sig kläderna och tittade sig i spegeln. Ja just det, hon var ju 19 nu. Leonora sminkade sig snabbt och valde snabbt ett par ringar som hon smyckade sina fingrar med och just när hon skulle rusa iväg fick hon syn på en ask på nattduksbordet bredvid hennes säng. På asken stod det "Grattis på födelsedagen!" med en väldigt vacker handstil. Leonora öppnade försiktigt asken och flämtade till när hon såg vad som fanns inuti. Det var det vackra ormhalsbandet från skyltfönstret i Hogsmeade som hon så gärna hade velat ha. Det var mycket vackrare än Leonora kom ihåg. Det glimmade i ljuset och Leonora satte det runt halsen. Hon kände sig jättefin och gick glatt ner till frukosten. Alla vid Slytherinbordet hade redan satt sig och den enda lediga platsen fanns bredvid Nellie. Men Leonora lät sig inte brytas ned. Hon satte sig bredvid Nellie och började äta frukost.

"Vilket fint halsband!" sade Nellie.

"Tack!" svarade Leonora.

"Har du fått det av någon speciell?"

"Jag vet inte, det låg på mitt nattduksbord som en födelsedagspresent -"

"Har du födelsedag? Grattis!"

"Tack!"

"Det tycker jag vi måste fira", sade Nellie. "I dag efter skolan i uppehållsrummet."

"Okej", sade Leonora lite försiktigt. Hon var lite orolig över vad Nellie kunde hitta på.

"Du kan ju bjuda vilka du vill och så kan jag se till att vi får lite godis tillsammans med mina vänner."

"Låter bra", tvingade Leonora sig att säga. Hon åt så snabbt hon kunde och rusade iväg från stora salen så fort hon såg Sophia ge sig av.

"Grattis på födelsedagen!" sade Sophia och kramade Leonora.

"Tack! Titta vad jag har fått!" sa Leonora och visade halsbandet hon hade runt halsen.

"Wow! Av vem då?"

"Jag har ingen aning. Inte har du väl något med saken att göra?"

"Nej, det verkar som om du skulle ha en hemlig beundrare."

"Jag måste nog fråga min farmor", sa Leonora och satte kurs mot McGonagalls klass. De knackade på och gick in.

"Grattis på födelsedagen kära barn!" sa Minerva och kramade Leonora.

"Tack!"

"Vilket fint halsband du fått. Av vem är det?"

"Det var det jag ville fråga, är det av dig?"

"Mig? Nej då. Jag har här ett paket åt dig", sa Minerva och sträckte fram ett paket åt Leonora. Pappret frasade trevligt när hon vecklade upp det för att få fram något mjukt ur dess djup. När hon vecklat ut det flämtade hon till av förtjusning.

"En osynlighetsmantel!" utbrast hon förtjust. "Tack!"

"Varsågod gumman", sade Minerva med ett leende.

"Men vem kan då ha gett mig det här halsbandet?" undrade Leonora.

"Du tycks ha en hemlig beundrare", sa Minerva med ett flin. "Har du inte några trevliga pojkar i din klass?"

"Nej, den enda som är någorlunda fix är Oscar Bellstone men jag tror nog inte han har köpt det här."

"Jag har hört att han är ganska rik i varje fall", sa Sophia.

Utan att säga ett ord stormade Leonora ut ur klassen och Sophia följde efter.

"Vart har du så bråttom?" frågade Sophia.

"Jag ska nog fråga Bellstone ifall han har köpt nåt sån hänt åt mig."

"Leonora gör inget dumt -" men Sophia hann inte fortsätta meningen innan de stod framför Oscar Bellstone.

"Hej!" sade han tydligen glad, fastän lite förundrad.

"Hej, vet du vad jag hatar?" frågade Leonora.

"Nej", svarade Oscar och tittade konstigt på henne.

"Jag hatar när jag inte vet saker!" sade hon med en aningen hög röst.

"Jaså, varför berättar du det för mig?" frågade han och såg ännu mer oförstående ut.

"Har du inte köpt det här?" frågade Leonora och höll uppe halsbandet.

"Nej", svarade han.

"Eh ... ursäkta att jag störde dig..." mumlade Leonora skamset och gick iväg med Sophia i hälarna.

"Jag kan inte fatta vem som skulle ha köpt det här åt mig!" utbrast Leonora när de var utom hörhåll.

"Jag är helt säkert på att du nog får reda på det, lite tålamod bara", sa Sophia. "Förresten så börjar timmen alldeles snart."

"Åh, jag får inte komma sent till trolldrycksläran! Vi ses!" sa Leonora och rusade iväg.

Hon hann nätt och jämt till klassen innan Snape hann komma. Hon satte sig ner bredvid Nellie som genast började pladdra på.

"Har du bjudit nån till ditt kalas än?" frågade hon.

"Sophia kan väl komma."

"Ellis? Jodå", svarade Nellie lite äcklad. Hon fick väl stå ut med en hufflepuffare i gänget.

"Bra", sade Leonora bara kort och med ett smått skadeglatt flin.

"Jag tänkte att vi skulle ha en tjejkväll tillsammans med mina kompisar -" började Nellie men hon hann inte fortsätta för att Snape kom in i klassen. Leonora var glad att Nellie inte kunde fortsätta sitt pladder men samtidigt var hon orolig. Det var trolldryckslektion och Snape gav alltid mycket läxor. Leonora hade inte ens ännu hunnit göra de förra läxorna som han hade gett. Tur att de var först till nästa timme. Men när timmen tog slut blev Leonora faktiskt häpen. Snape gav inga läxor åt dem. Leonora gick tyst ut ur klassen och mötte Sophia där ute.

"Hej!" sade Sophia.

"Vi fick inga trolldrycksläxor!" sa Leonora som om hon varit med om en chock.

"Men Leonora det är din födelsedag, hur kan du tänka på läxor?"

"Men vi fick inga läxor! Är månne Snape sjuk?"

"Jag tycker han ser helt vanlig ut", sa Sophia när de såg Snape gå förbi. "Alldeles frisk", tillade hon när hon såg Snape läxa upp en gryffindorelev.

"Professor Snape! Vänta lite!" ropade Leonora och sprang till honom.

"Ja fröken von Katz?" sa han med sin silkeslena röst.

"Öh ... är allt bra med er? Ni eh ... ser lite blek ut", frågade Leonora försiktigt.

"Jo tack", svarade Snape med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Är det nåt jag borde veta?"

"Nej, jag undrade bara hur ni mådde", svarade Leonora och skyndade iväg förrän Snape hann säga nåt.

"Fint!" sade Leonora sarkastiskt när de var utom hörhåll. "Jag är såå dum i huvudet!"

"Ta det lugnt, det var inte så farligt", tröstade Sophia.

"Det var så pinsamt!"

"Förresten här är din present", sade Sophia och sträckte fram ett paket.

"Åhh tack!" sade Leonora när hon öppnade det. Under det enkla pappret fanns en ask, inte större än hennes knytnäve. Den var smyckad med en ringlande orm med ögon av grönt glas och mönster av silvertråd. Leonora hade aldrig sett något liknande tidigare och var stormförtjust i den.

"Jag gissade att du skulle gilla det", sade Sophia med ett strålande leende.

"Nellie och hennes vänner tänkte ordna en fest åt mig i Slytherins uppehållsrum i dag. Kan du komma?"

"Klart att jag kommer! Se bara till att lämna en springa."

"Bra. Får nu se vad Nellie har hittat på. Det oroar mig lite."

"Ja, men det kan nog ändå bli helt roligt. Nellie kan själv också vara helt trevlig... Antar jag."

Leonora och Sophia gick upp till Slytherins uppehållsrum. Nellie och hennes vänner var redan där och när flickorna steg in ropade alla: "Grattis Leonora!".

"Den här festen är en present av oss" sade Nellie.

"Tack", svarade Leonora lite osäkert. "Vad har ni hittat på då?"

"Allt möjligt! Först har vi tänkt ha lite mode show", berättade Nellie.

De höll på ganska länge med mode showen och det var faktiskt roligt. De prövade olika konstiga och fina klädvarianter och skrattade massor. Sen hade de dansat och spelat en massa roligt, men till sist kom Nellie på att de skulle ha sanning eller konsekvens. Istället för en flaska snurrade de en trollstav. Första gången pekade den på Nellie.

"Alltså, sanning eller konsekvens?" frågade Leonora.

"Sanning"

"Den alldeles klassiska frågan, vem gillar du?"

"Hmm... Oscar Bellstone tycker jag är gullig."

Alla fnittrade och Nellie snurrade trollstaven igen. Den här gången stannade den på Anne, en av Nellies kompisar.

"Sanning eller konsekvens?"

"Hmm ... sanning"

"Alla vet att du tycker om Adam från vår klass så vi måste hitta på nåt annat", sade Nellie.

"Vad är det värsta som hänt på trolldryckslektionerna?" frågade en annan flicka från Slytherin.

"Hmm... Kommer ni ihåg första dagen den här terminen när Snape var på jätte dåligt humör?"

"Jadå!" sa flickorna i kör.

"Han tog till och med poäng av vårt elevhem! Det var nog ingen rolig timme, gryffindorarna fnissade åt oss", sa Anne och snurrade trollstaven. Denna gång pekade den på Leonora.

"Sanning eller konsekvens?"

"Konsekvens", svarade Leonora för att hon inte vågade ta sanning. Hon ville inte behöva svara på några hemska frågor.

"Vad ska vi hitta på åt dig då? Hmm... Gå och kyss nån på kinden. Dumbledore, eller nej... Gå och kyss Snape på kinden! Han borde väl vakta korridorerna just nu."

"Nej jag vill inte!"

"Då blir det ett straff."

"Vadå?"

"Straffet är att du ska kyssa honom på munnen."

"Neej!"

"Välj själv"

"Ok, kinden", svarade Leonora och försökte verka självsäker. Det vred sig i magen på henne vid tanken. Vad om han skulle skratta åt henne?

"Han kommer att bli jätte sur, kan ni inte hitta på något annat?" försökte Sophia.

"Nej! Det här kommer att bli roligt!" svarade Nellie. "Ska vi gå då?"

Flickorna reste sig och smög ut ur deras sovsal och ut ur uppehållsrummet. De hittade Snape ganska snabbt. Han gick omkring med klädseln svajande efter sig.

"Okej, vi blir här och du går dit", sade Nellie. "Kom ihåg att du inte kan lura oss för vi ser dig nog!"

Leonora småsprang för att få fast Snape.

"Eh... Professor Snape", började hon och stannade framför honom. Han hade ryggen mot hörnet där de andra stod och tittade.

"Fröken von Katz, vad gör du här ute såhär sent?" frågade han med sin silkeslena röst.

"Eh ... öh ... jag har födelsedag och -"

"Jaså, Grattis!" sa han utan att röra en min och en ton av uttråkning i sin röst.

"Tack", svarade hon smått osäkert. Var det vanligt av Snape att gratulera elever på deras födelsedagar?

"Men inte är det någon orsak för att du skulle få vandra omkring såhär sent!"

"Alltså jag och mina kompisar har här lekt sanning eller konsekvens och så valde jag konsekvens och jag är här bara för att utföra uppgiften de har gett mig."

"Då går jag ännu ett varv runt den här korridoren men när jag kommer hit igen vill jag inte se dig här mera."

"Nej vänta! Jag behöver er för att utföra min uppgift", sade Leonora och lät inte Snape gå iväg.

"Mig?" frågade han och tittade förbryllat på henne.

"Ja alltså, mina vänner ser mig och därför måste jag göra det här..." sade Leonora snabbt och lutade sig framåt mot Snape och kysste honom på kinden. Leonora kände hettan i kinderna och hon visste att hon rodnade och hon trodde att Snape skulle bli sur men istället så gjorde han något ovanligt: Han log! Han log mot henne. Leonoras hjärta gjorde ett skutt. Hon log mot honom också.

"Ursäkta", viskade hon och gick sin väg. Hon kunde inte tro det, Snape hade verkligen lett mot henne! Det gjorde henne glad och hon hade svårigheter med att hålla minen allvarlig när hon träffade de andra igen.

"Vad sa han?" frågade Nellie genast.

"Han pladdrade på om att man inte borde få vara ute såhär sent. Men han blev nog så chockad att han inte hann säga något."

"Haha... Han kanske kommer upp med något i morgon i stället på trolldrycksläran", skrattade Nellie.

Efter att de haft sanning eller konsekvens ännu en liten stund blev de så trötta att de inte orkade mer. Trollstaven hade som tur inte pekat på Leonora mer. Istället hade Sophia fått berätta vilken lärare hon tyckte bäst om, vilket hade visat sig vara svårt för henne att svara på, underligt nog. Resten av frågorna hade gått till Nellies vänner.

Sophia blev tvungen till att ge sig av till sin egna sovsal. Leonora följde med henne till utgången från Slytherins kvarter.

"Vad var det som riktigt hände mellan dig och Snape?" frågade Sophia tyst innan hon gick.

"Han log. Kan du tro det?" svarade Leonora.

"Verkligen?"

"Jaa!"

"Ojdå! Men nu måste jag nog gå. Vi ses i morgon!" sa Sophia och smög till sin egna sovsal så tyst hon förmådde sig och försökande att undvika patrullerande lärares blickar genom att försöka gömma sig i skuggorna.

Leonora behövde inte vänta länge innan hon somnade. Hon var jätte trött och somnade med ett leende på läpparna. Det var så svårt för henne och tro att Snape verkligen lett mot henne.


	7. Kapitel 7: Den nye läraren

**Den nya läraren**

Veckoslutet hade gått som i ett enda ögonblick och när måndagen kom kändes det riktigt bra. Snape var inte alls på dåligt humör. Tvärtom! Han lät en av gryffindorarna svara som först, och gav till och med ett poäng för det rätta svaret! Det var väldigt sensationellt och hade snabbt spridit sig genom hela skolan under den första rasten så man såg inte Snape på desto bättre humör efter det inte. Efter lunchen verkade tiden bara flyga iväg och före Leonora visste ordet av var det redan dags för kvällsmat. Nellie eller någon av hennes vänner som varit och fira Leonoras födelsedag kvällen före hade följt i hennes spår hela dagen och hon hade därmed inte fått den minsta chans att tala med Sophia. Men när hon kom med Nellie in i Stora salen kunde hon få en hastig skymt av Sophia där hon satt redan i Hufflepuffs bord, ryggen vänd mot henne och in i en diskussion med sina bordskamrater. Leonora satte sig utan desto många ord ner vid Slytherin-bordet. Maten var som vanligt utsökt och Leonora åt gärna.

"Er uppmärksamhet tack!" hörde hon plötsligt Dumbledores röst säga och svängde hastigt sitt huvud mot Honnörsbord där Dumbledore hade stigit upp vid sin plats. Resten av salen var också snart helt nedtystad och Dumbledore log.

"Jag vet att ni alla önskar äta hastigt färdigt och bege er till era sovsalar, men detta bör ni veta om. Inom denna närmaste tiden borde skolguvernören, Lucius Malfoy, komma på en inspektion. Och för övrigt har vi fått en ny medlem i lärarstaben. Jag hoppas att ni alla tar väl emot Aiden Stainthorpe."

De flesta i Gryffindor-bordet klappade samt några färre från Ravenclaw- och Hufflepuff-borden när en rätt ung man steg upp vid änden av Honnörsbordet som låg närmare Gryffindor-bordet. Från sin plats kunde Leonora trots allt konstatera att han hade ett aningen rödaktigt mörkbrunt hår, som han hade i en hästsvans, och att han verkade lite över medellängden. Han hade någon slags kragskjorta och jeans på sig. Det var dock inte länge han stod i sin fulla längd före han satte sig ner åter. Faktiskt så verkade han vara ungefär i hennes ålder.

"Han är före detta gryffindorelev. Han var ofta med i skolkonserterna som gitarrist. Jag tror han for till någon slags skola specialiserad i musik efter att han for ut Hogwarts", viskade Nellie.

Leonoras blick föll på Sophia. Hon verkade skaka på sitt huvud lite i smyg som om hon kände Aiden från tidigare. Han hade ju såklart gått i Hogwarts... Men han hade ju trots allt långt hår... Leonora skuffade undan en tanke och beslöt sig att anta att de varit bekanta.

"Inom andra nyheter är det en stor glädje för mig att meddela er om att skolans julkonsert närmar sig", fortsatte Dumbledore. "För alla som är intresserade i att delta kommer det att sättas upp en lista här utanför Stora salen. Vidare information om övningar kommer att komma upp där också sedermera. Dessutom börjar Halloween och december att så småningom och närma sig vår dörr. I år ordnas en bal till Halloween. Tillställningen är ämnad för både elever och personal. I december med julbalen är själva festen ämnad för elever från och med fjärde året. Men elever som inte i år ännu deltar i själva festen får hjärtligen hjälpa till i förberedelserna. För er kommer också ordnas en middag i era respektive elevhem. Men ni kommer att få mera information i era uppehållsrum om dansövningar och dylikt angående dessa tillställningar. Nu får ni skynda er att äta färdigt och sedan bums i säng med er alla."

Leonora steg upp så snart Dumbledore hade talat till punkt. Sophia hade lyckats stiga upp några sekunder före henne och skyndat sig ut medan Leonora försökte komma förbi andra slytherinelever som fortfarande satt till bords och en del av dem använde så stora gester nu att Leonora var tvungen att stanna några gånger för att inte få en arm eller hand på sig. När hon slutligen kom fram till dörren blev hon och stå i valvets skuggor. Hon kunde se Sophia stå längre bort från dörren framför en svartklädd man som tornade sig över henne. Han hade ett skadeglatt flin på sitt ansikte kransat av hans silverblonda hår. Hon kunde inte urskilja vad mannen sade, men hörde sorlet och hon såg hur Sophia hade knutit sina händer och höll sin blick fäst i marmorgolvet. Hela scenen verkade för Leonoras del som om mannen lät skymfningar hagla över Sophia.

Plötsligt hörde hon röster bakom sig och såg hur några elever från Ravenclaw kom gående. När hon såg igen ut mot Entréhallen hade mannen dragit på sitt ansikte ett vänligt leende.

"Tack för beskedet om att Dumbledore är fortfarande i Stora salen, ms Ellis", sade mannen och for förbi henne med en hastig skuff mot Sophia. Mannen kom rakt mot Leonora och ravenclaweleverna som stannat strax utanför salen. När Leonora åter vände blicken mot Sophia var hon redan framme vid trappan ner till Huffelpuffs uppehållsrum.

"Igen ska han hacka på henne", hörde Leonora en av flickorna säga.

"Någon borde säga till åt en lärare eller professor Dumbledore."

"Jag har hört att en annan elev som Malfoy brukade hacka på hade sin kusin i Ministeriet. Kort efter klagomålet fick kusinen sparken därifrån."

De gick snart i andra ämnen och mot Ravenclaws uppehållsrum. Det ville inte riktigt sjunka i Leonora. Hur kunde Sophia bara stå där medan Malfoy hånade henne? Och om det nu också var skolguvernören Dumbledore nämnt...!

"Så du kom inte längre?"

Nellie stod bakom henne med Anne.

"Vi kan ju gå tillsammans till uppehållsrummet nu", sa Anne glatt.

Före hon följde de två andra fick hon en hastig skymt av Honnörsbordet. Malfoy hade gått och sitta på Dumbledores vänstra sida och verkade prata om något, som Dumbledore verkade föga intresserad över. Hon tyckte sig se den nya läraren ha ett nästan … irriterat eller … olyckligt uttryck på sitt ansikte när han tittade mot Malfoy.

Det tog en stund före Leonora somnade efter att hon lagt sig. Det var så många tankar som flöt omkring och grubblade henne. Men så kom hon och tänka på Snape och hur han lett mot henne i fredags och snart hade de andra tankarna sopats undan och hon somnade med ett leende.


	8. Kapitel 8: Det piskande pilträdet

**Det piskande pilträdet**

Efter morgonmålet gick Leonora genast upp till uppehållsrummet och gjorde de sista trolldrycksläxorna innan timmen skulle hinna börja. Sen gav hon sig iväg mot trolldrycksläran. Stolt gick hon fram till katedern och sträckte fram sin uppsats. Snape tog den bara snabbt utan att titta på henne och tog emot några andra uppsatser av de andra eleverna. Leonora satte sig på sin plats bredvid Nellie.

"Som ni säkert vet, ska det bli Halloween-bal snart" mumlade Snape åt klassen. "Det betyder att vi kommer att ha extra lektioner för att öva dans", fortsatte han med sin silkeslena röst.

"Ska man klä ut sig?" frågade Nellie när hon fick mun tur.

"Ja, det blir en maskerad" svarade Snape uttryckslöst.

Ett ivrigt babbel bröt ut i klassen.

"Det betyder inte att vi skall slösa bort trolldryckslektionerna!" sade Snape och höjde rösten en aning och babblet slutade lika snabbt som det hade börjat. "I dag ska vi tillverka amortentia", fortsatte han. De var en av kärlekselixiren som fanns i boken Leonora nyligen hade köpt. Hon visste precis hur hon skulle tillverka det och timmen gick ganska snabbt. Men amortentia-drycken var inte färdig än, den behövde stå i två dygn och efter det skulle man tillsätta ett blad från det piskande pilträdet. Som läxa blev det att ta reda på den sista ingrediensen och att hämta av den om man kunde, varvid Snape lade en stark betoning vid "om man kunde".

Leonora försökte äta så snabbt hon kunde för att få sin läxa gjord så snabbt som möjligt.

"Vart har du så bråttom?" frågade Nellie.

"Jag har massor med läxor att göra", svarade Leonora snabbt. "Ni har väl inget emot att jag går nu", fortsatte hon medan hon steg upp utan att vänta på något svar.

De flesta av eleverna och lärarna satt ännu och åt. Leonora visste att det piskande pilträdet hörde till det förbjudna området för skolans elever, men eftersom det här var en läxa kanske det inte störde någon att hon bröt mot reglerna. Dessutom var det mindre risk att någon skulle se henne när alla ännu åt. Hon småsprang ner till trädet. Visst var det ett vackert träd, men hon hade hört att det kunde vara lite aggressivt. Hur skulle hon få tag på ett blad?

"Hej träd!" sade Leonora försiktigt. "Okej, det lönar sig inte att tala med det", tänkte Leonora.

Hon tog försiktigt ett steg närmare och trädet började genast röra på sig lite mer. Nu behövde hon en plan och snabbt innan alla hann komma ut ur matsalen. Synd att hon inte kommit ihåg att ta med sin osynlighetsmantel, för nu var det redan för sent att gå efter den. Hon tog ännu ett försiktigt steg mot trädet. En av grenarna vilade bredvid henne i luften. Snabbt grep hon tag i ett av bladen och försökte riva bort det, men det satt hårt fast. Istället svingade grenen upp i luften med Leonora hängande i ett av bladen. Bladet lossnade och Leonora föll neråt. Det enda hon såg var en annan gren som kom fullt svängande i hennes riktning. Allt gick till så snabbt att Leonora inte ens hann märka att någon satte ena armen runt Leonora och drog henne ur vägen för grenen i sista sekunden. I nästa sekund satt hon på en kvast tillsammans med någon svartklädd. De landade på gräset en bit bort från trädet så att det inte kunde nå dem.

"Tack!" sa Leonora och steg av kvasten på skakiga ben. Tyvärr så höll hennes fötter inte och hon föll rakt i armarna på hennes räddare.

"Snape?" utbrast hon förvånat när hon tittade på mannen som hade fångat henne.

"Fröken von Katz vad i hela friden gör du här ute?" sade Snape argt. Hans ögon blixtrade när han såg på henne.

"Öh.. jag" stammade hon. "Jag, försökte få tag på den här", fortsatte hon och visade bladet hon hade i handen.

"För vadå?"

"För elixiret vi håller på med i trolldrycksläran!" svarade Leonora bestämt och höjde rösten aningen.

"Man river inte sådär bara blad från det piskande pilträdet!" skrek Snape.

"Men du sa att man skulle få extra poäng om man hämtade den sista ingrediensen!" skrek Leonora tillbaka.

Tur att de var tillräckligt långt borta från skolgården så ingen varken såg eller hörde dem, annars skulle det säkert snart varit ett hett ämne i korridorerna.

"Skrik inte åt mig!"

"Jag gör precis vad jag vill! Dessutom skriker ni åt mig!"

"Du har kvarsittning!" väste Snape.

"För vadå? Jag gjorde bara läxan!"

"I dag klockan 19:00."

"Du är fräck!"

"Lektionerna har redan börjat. Vad ska du ha för lektion?"

"Förvandlingskonst."

Det var sant, lektionerna hade börjat för 10 minuter sedan.

"Gå!" befallde Snape.

Leonora gav honom en giftig blick och gick sedan tillbaka till skolan och fortsatte till McGonagalls klassrum. Hon knackade på och Minerva öppnade med en aningen sträng uppsyn.

"Var har du hållit hus unga dam?" frågade hon.

"Jag talade med Snape."

"Då så. Gå och sätt dig."

Lektionen gick väldigt trögt.

Leonora orkade inte koncentrera sig på vad McGonagall sade. Alldeles för många tankar snurrade runt i hennes huvud. Hur kunde Snape göra såhär mot henne? Hon hade dessutom inte ännu haft en chans att tala med Sophia. Vad var det skolguvernören hade gjort mot henne och kände hon Aiden från förut och i så fall hur?

När lektionen äntligen var slut skyndade sig Leonora ut ur klassen innan hennes farmor skulle hinna undra vad som var på tok. När hon väl kommit ut fick hon syn på Sophia. Hon var på väg med hastiga steg åt andra hållet i korridoren och Leonora sprang henne snabbt ikapp.

"Sophia! Du kan inte tro på vad som just hänt", sade Leonora när hon kom fram till Sophia.

"Vadå?" undrade Sophia som om hon dragits ur en dröm.

"Snape gav mig kvarsittning och den här gången bara för att jag gjorde läxan!"

"Vad menar du?"

"Jag gick till piskande pilträdet för att få tag på den här" svarade Leonora och visade bladet.

"Piskande pilträdet? Är du inte klok? Det kunde ha gått väldigt illa!"

"Jag vet, Snape räddade mig i sista sekunden."

"Vänta lite, Snape räddade dig och sen gav han kvarsittning åt dig för att du gjorde läxan som han hade gett?" frågade hon aningen misstänksamt.

"Ja precis. Han är så fräck!" sade Leonora surt.

"Jag ska ha trolldryckslära nu. Bäst att jag går så jag inte blir sen."

"Jag har en massa ärende till dig ännu!"

"Jag tror det får vänta, Snape är redan på väg till klassen. Vi ses!" sade Sophia och försvann till sin lektion med en hastig handvändning.

Leonora nickade och begav sig till sin egen lektion.

Resten av dagen gick väldigt snabbt och innan Leonora hann hitta Sophia var klockan redan 19 och det var tid för hennes kvarsittning. Sophia hade nog satt sig i Hufflepuffs uppehållsrum för att göra sina läxor tänkte Leonora när hon gick ner till Snapes klassrum. Hon tog ett djupt andetag vid dörren och knackade på. En ståtlig Snape öppnade dörren och lät henne komma in.

"Fröken von Katz, precis i tid", sa han med sin silkeslena röst och stängde dörren när Leonora kommit på insidan. Det hade verkat ligga något gillande i hans röst och gav Leonora lite högre självförtroende.

"Ska jag plocka råttor i dag också?" frågade Leonora arrogant.

"Tyvärr så finns det inga råttor i korridoren just nu", svarade Snape lika arrogant.

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra då?" frågade Leonora surt.

"Du skulle kanske kunna hjälpa mig med att rätta ettornas prov."

"Du har inte ens några riktiga jobb för mig. Varför skulle jag komma hit?"

"Vill du skrubba kittlarna rena istället?" snäste Snape.

"Nej! Du hade ingen rätt att ge kvarsittning åt mig!" svarade Leonora skarpt.

"Det piskande pilträdet hör till skolans förbjudna område och det vet du!" skrek Snape.

"Du gav som läxa att få tag på den sista ingrediensen till amortentia-drycken!" skrek Leonora tillbaka.

"Och?"

"Den sista ingrediensen är ett blad från det piskande pilträdet!" skrek Leonora.

"Jag trodde inte att någon av eleverna skulle ta läxan på allvar, men tydligen finns det tillräckligt dumma till det också", morrade Snape.

"Sen när har du börjat skämta?" snäste Leonora tillbaka.

"Nu unga dam lyssnar du på mig!" morrade Snape och tog ilsket tag i Leonoras arm. "Du skulle ha kunnat dö!" snäste han i Leonoras ansikte och hårdnade greppet om hennes arm.

"Aj!" mumlade Leonora i Snapes ansikte. Greppet om Leonoras arm mjuknade och de tittade på varandra. Leonora granskade hans ansikte en stund, hon hade aldrig sett det på så nära håll. Vilka vackra ögon han hade ... och en perfekt blek hy... Leonora hann nästan önska att han skulle kyssa henne innan hann släppte hennes arm och tittade skamset bort.

"Ursäkta mig", mumlade han och tittade fortfarande bort.

Leonora visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Det blev en pinsam tystnad då de båda bara stod där i en tom klass och inte sade något.

"Finns det öh ... något jag kan sätta på min arm? Den gör fortfarande lite ont", frågade Leonora försiktigt och bröt därmed tystnaden.

Snape svarade inte utan tog en kittel och några ingredienser från förrådet. Han gjorde på fem minuter en dryck.

"Drick det här", sade han och gav henne ett glas med drycken han nyss hade blandat.

"Vad är det för nåt?" frågade Leonora och tittade på den lila drycken.

"Hjälp mot värk, var det inte det du ville ha?"

"Ja", svarade Leonora osäkert och sniffade lite på drycken. Den luktade i alla fall inte illa.

"Det är inte gift", sade Snape med ett litet flin på läpparna.

"Nej, det tror jag inte heller", svarade Leonora och drack drycken. Armen kändes genast mycket bättre.

"Jag tror det är bäst att du går", sade Snape tonlöst.

"Tack för drycken."

"Ingen orsak."

Leonora dröjde en stund innan hon skulle gå.

"Är det nåt du unrar över?" frågade Snape.

"Öh ... nej", svarade Leonora, men stannade fortfarande kvar. "Öh ... Professor Snape?"

"Ja?"

"Tack för att ni räddade mig tidigare i dag."

Snape nickade med ett pyttelitet leende.

Leonora vände på klacken och gick ut ur klassen och upp till rummet.

A/N: Ursäkta för att ni fått vänta så länge. Berätta vad ni tycker! :)


	9. Kapitel 9: Diskussioner

A/N: Förlåt att ni fått vänta så länge. Vi har haft en massa skolarbeten. Men här är kapitlet. ^^

Diskussioner

När Leonora funnit sig ner till frukosten och ätit en mycket stadig frukost lämnade hon stora salen utan desto mera uppmärksamhet till sin omgivning. När hon kom ut fick hon syn på Sophia.

"Sophia!" ropade Leonora efter sin vän.

"Hej!" utbrast Sophia när hon vände sig om.

"Var har du hållit hus i går? Jag har så mycket att berätta för dig."

"Jag hade en massa läxor. Jag skrev en uppsats i både historia och örtlära."

"Kan vi gå till ditt rum? Det är ju ganska länge tills timmarna börjar."

"Ja, du måste berätta allt om din kvarsittning. Jag hänger inte alls med vad som pågår."

De gick upp till Sophias sovsal och satte sig ner på Sophias säng.

"Ja alltså igår", började Leonora, "först gjorde vi amortentia i trolldrycksläran, ett av kärlekselixiren som finns i boken jag nyss köpte. Som läxa blev det att hämta den sista ingrediensen OM man kunde - ett blad från det piskande pilträdet."

"Men du visste väl att det var förbjudet att gå till trädet?"

"Ja men det var en läxa så jag tänkte att det inte störde. Jag fick just och just tag på ett blad och just före en gren nästan träffade mig drog Snape undan mig."

"Wow, och sen?"

"Sen började han skrika om hur farligt det var att vara där och att jag har kvarsittning. Jag protesterade förstås men det hjälpte inte så jag gick till kvarsittningen."

"Hände där något speciellt?"

"Han var väldigt konstig. Han föreslog först att jag skulle hjälpa att rätta ettornas prov och sen började han skälla på mig igen. Till slut blev han så arg att han grep tag i min arm så att det gjorde ont."

"Vilket as!" sade Sophia häpet.

"Sen bad han om ursäkt och gjorde en dryck för att bota smärtan. Han gjorde den på mindre än fem minuter, är han inte fantastisk?" sade Leonora förtjust. "Och sen bad han mig gå. Förresten så tackade jag honom för att han räddade mig."

"Det skulle verkligen vara intressant att veta vad som rör sig inne i hans huvud."

"Ja, det håller jag med om. Men förresten känner du den här nya läraren Aiden från förut?"

Sophia var tyst en stund med blicken mot golvet. Det verkade som om hon tänkte noga igenom sina tankar och ord före hon sedan vände sin blick åter upp till Leonoras.

"Han är ett par år äldre än jag och han var i Gryffindor. Jag lärde känna honom egentligen i och med skolans konserter -"

"Spelar du något instrument?" frågade Leonora häpet.

"Flera olika sorters flöjter, främst blockflöjt nuförtiden. Dessutom brukar jag sjunga i kören också. Särskilt påstår jag mig nog inte vara."

"Okej. Fortsätt att berätta om dig och Aiden."

"Med tiden frågade jag sedan en dag om vi kunde vara vänner. Faktiskt så har jag nu inte träffat honom på en tid eller talat med honom sen han slutade på Hogwarts."

"Så ni träffades först via skolans konserter."

"Ja. Aiden är väldigt bra med gitarren, och han har faktiskt mycket intressanta idéer och tankar också. Han är en av de trevligaste jag träffat i Hogwarts."

"Du har allt en mjuk punkt för honom och hans gitarr", sa Leonora retsamt.

"Inte lika illa ändå som du har för Snape", svarade hon.

Leonora log snett men blev sedan allvarlig.

"Vad var det riktigt skolguvernören ville från dig?" frågade Leonora oroligt.

Sophias ansikte mörknade och hon tittade sorgset bort från Leonora på sina fötter.

"Han verkar allmänt bara ha något emot mig", muttrade hon.

"Och du har inte gjort någonting åt det?"

"Min pappa skulle kunna förlora sitt arbete", sa hon med hopbitna tänder och händerna hårt knutna om hennes kjolfåll. "Han har så mycket inflytande i Ministeriet att om han fick nys om att jag berättat mina föräldrar eller någon annan för att försöka få slut på det skulle han ordna min pappa från Ministeriet på mindre än ett dygn."

Leonora tittade medlidsamt på Sophia. Hon hörde klart att hennes vän kämpade för att hålla tillbaka tårarna och att bara tanken sved henne. Under den tid hon känt Sophia hade hon lärt sig att flickan hade kanske för stor omtanke för andra så hon nästan glömde sig själv. Det kändes så absurt att Sophia orkade varje gång med Malfoys skymfningar. De satt där ännu en tid, tysta. Till slut blev det dags för dem båda att bege sig av mot lektionerna, och de träffade inte desto mera på varandra den dagen mera. Resten av veckan flöt på utan några större händelser, om man undantar spektaklet med de förhäxade snögubbarna inomhus (vilket ordnats av en del femteårselever som ett spratt). Malfoy syntes knappt till och Leonora studerade lika hårt som vanligt. Sophia och Lucas hade redan ordnat med flera läxläsnings stunder. Leonora orkade inte riktigt bry sig om något. På fredagen stupade hon i säng på kvällen.

Dagen därpå vaknade Leonora ovanligt tidigt. Klockan var knappt sju på morgonen när hon redan var uppe, och det var trots allt en lördag! Det enda som gjort detta möjligt var att hon haft en väldigt mystisk dröm varefter hon inte hade lyckats somna på nytt. De fyra andra i hennes sovsal sov som stockar ännu. Leonora klädde på sig i tystnad och ordnade sig varefter hon lämnade sovsalen. I uppehållsrummet stannade hon upp för en stund. Ingen var säkert uppe ännu och hon hade till och med inga som helst läxor heller att göra... Till slut bestämde hon sig för att gå upp och se efter lite om hon kom på något att göra.

Solen lyste klar in genom Entréhallens massiva fönster och bländade Leonora nästan. Hon stannade till i trappan för att hennes ögon skulle hinna vänja sig i ljusmängden. När hon äntligen såg igen ordentligt kunde hon höra steg komma från trappan som ledde upp till resten av slottet. De var rätt tunga och verkade inte tillhöra någon elev. Det var väldigt få elever som gick i korridorerna den här tiden av en lördag. Till slut kunde Leonora se att det var den nya läraren. Hon såg att han gick till anslagstavlan utanför Stora salen och lade upp något där.

Plötsligt hörde Leonora ett par andra steg. Läraren hade tydligen också märkt för han vände sin blick mot trapporna. Stegen tystnade inte och snart kunde Leonora se Sophia gå fram till Aiden och anslagstavlan. Det var alldeles tyst mellan dem medan de stod mitt emot varandra.

"Ni är då tidigt uppe mr Stainthorpe och miss Ellis", hörde Leonora en alldeles för bekant röst säga ovanför henne vid trapporna. "Morgonmålet kommer att serveras först om en timme och ingen kommer att släppas in före det."

Leonora hann inte tänka färdigt före hon redan stigit fram från sin knut vid trappräcket och närmade sig McGonagall. Hennes farmor hörde stegen och vände sig om och önskade god morgon. Leonora stannade något steg från McGonagall och sa att hon ville fråga henne om en viss sida i deras lärobok där det handlade om att förvandla något levande att se ut som något annat. Leonora kunde urskilja från sin ögonvrå ett flin på Sophias läppar. Sophia visste mycket väl att Leonora kunde nästan utan till hela boken. McGonagall nappade trots allt på betet och snart begav de sig mot hennes klassrum längre in i slottet.

A/N: Berätta gärna vad ni tycker! ^^


	10. Kapitel 10: Danslektionen

Danslektionen

Under morgonmålet var hon på rentav så gott humör att hon försökte verka intresserad av det Nellie och de andra talade om. Det kändes bra inom henne när hon visste att hon gett Sophia en chans att få en privat stund med Aiden … om inte någon annan lyckats komma efter att Leonora och McGonagall lämnat hallen.

Dumbledore reste sig upp och ville ha allas uppmärksamhet.

"Som ni vet så är det alltså halloween-bal alldeles snart. Därför tänkte vi meddela att den första danslektionen kommer ni att ha i dag ända fram till lunchen. Det betyder alltså att ni kommer att gå miste om de två följande lektioner som ni vanligen skulle ha. Efter morgonmålet ska ni alla följa era elevhemsföreståndare, de ansvarar för dansundervisningen."

Ett ivrigt babbel bröt ut i salen, men Leonora kände sig orolig. Hon visste att hon ändå inte skulle få ett danspar från sin klass. Oscar Bellstone som var den enda hon ens kunde tänka sig att dansa med var förstås upptagen åt Nellie. Hennes goda humör var genast bortblåst. Morgonmålet var snabbt över och det var tid att börja dansen. Alla elever från Slytherin följde efter Snape till deras uppehållsrum, som förvandlats till en öppen sal med en grammofon i ett av rummets hörn.

"Dela er upp i par!" beordrade Snape tonlöst.

Leonora kände sig nervös. Hon tittade omkring sig i hopp om att finna någon ledig pojke. Nellie hade förstås tagit tag i Oscar genast och Anne stod bredvid Adam. Jonathan, en yngre, lång svarthårig pojke kom gående mot Leonora, men bjöd upp Stephanie som stod bredvid henne. Leonora hade blivit utan par.

"Jaså, fröken von Katz du kan vara mitt par", sade Snape kallt när han upptäckte att hon hade blivit över. Leonora ville sjunka genom golvet. Det här kunde inte vara sant. Leonora kunde verkligen dansa bra, hon hade lärt sig i Tyskland. Men med Snape skulle hon säkert ta fel steg och stappla omkring. Hon tog några försiktiga steg mot Snape. Kanske hon bara skulle säga att hon hade ont i vristen och inte kunde dansa. Fast egentligen var det en ganska lockande tanke att dansa med Snape.

"Får jag lov?" frågade han och sträckte fram handen mot henne. Osäkert tog hon hans hand och lät honom leda henne till dansgolvet. Musiken började spela och han lade andra handen vid hennes midja. De började dansa. Valsen var snabb, men det gick ändå bra. Med Snape var det väldigt enkelt att dansa, Leonora stapplade inte en endaste gång. De bara svävade runt dansgolvet tillsammans. För de andra paren gick det inte lika bra. Oscar trampade flera gånger på Nellies fötter medan Anne och Adam dansade i otakt med musiken. Jonathan och Stephanie såg ut att dansa ganska bra, men ingen dansade lika bra som Snape och Leonora. Efter timmen gick Leonora glatt till lunchen. Det hade varit härligt att dansa med Snape och hon var överförtjust.

"Stackars dig som hamnade dansa med Snape", sade Nellie.

"Öh ... jo", mumlade Leonora och försökte dölja sin glädje. Hon försökte äta snabbt för att sen hitta Sophia och berätta allting och fråga hur det hade gått med Aiden.

Leonora hittade Sophia i biblioteket tillsammans med Lucas.

"Hej!" sa hon och satte sig med dem. "Vad gör ni?"

"Sophia har hjälpt mig med trolldomshistorien", svarade Lucas vänligt.

"Ja och så har vi talat om lite annat", tillade Sophia.

"Sophia kunde du kanske hjälpa mig med trolldrycksläran?" frågade Leonora som en vink åt Sophia att hon ville tala med henne. Sophia fattade vinken, Leonora var ju ett proffs på trolldryckslära efter alla böcker hon läst och behövde nog inte hjälp av Sophia.

"Jadå, jag kan följa med dig nu."

"Bra. Hejdå Lucas!" sade Leonora.

"Hejdå!" svarade Lucas.

"Hejdå!" sade Sophia när hon hade rest sig och de gick ut ur biblioteket.

"Vad håller du på med? Jag trodde du hade börjat tycka om Aiden", frågade Leonora.

"Lucas är nog mycket gulligare. Vet du han föreslog att vi skulle kunna göra läxor tillsammans oftare!" sade Sophia förtjust.

"Bara du inte gör alla läxor med honom, jag behöver också dig."

"Hur gick danslektionen?"

"Det var precis vad jag ville tala om", utbrast Leonora förtjust. "Gissa vem jag dansade med?"

"Det finns väl bara ett alternativ när du ser sådär strålande ut. Snape?"

"Jaaaa!" ropade Leonora och snurrade runt ett varv. "Det var härligt!"

"Trevligt för dig. Jag sattes att dansa med Stan Shunpike, en förstårselev. Inte det trevligaste ska jag berätta dig."

"Du skulle ha säkert dansat hellre med Lucas", retade Leonora.

"Hellre med Gryffindor, kanske. Jag har några andra vänner därifrån. Det finns nog en del okej pojkar i Hufflepuff, men antingen var de redan ihop med någon eller så hade professor Sprout redan lagt upp dem med andra flickor."

"Du kan ju förståss fråga ifall Lucas vill vara ditt par på själva Halloween-balen." föreslog Leonora.

"Vilken bra ide! Du kan fråga Snape."

"Är du inte klok? Han skulle aldrig gå med på det!"

"Vad har du tänkt göra för att lära känna honom bättre?"

"Nu när du säger det så, jag vet faktiskt inte. Har du några idéer?"

"Du kan ju förstås dansa med honom på balen"

"Nej, det skulle jag aldrig våga!"

"Tänk om du bara skulle berätta för honom hur du känner"

"Hej Snape vet du va, jag älskar dig!" sade Leonora sarkastiskt och de båda skrattade.

"Tänk dig hans min!" tjöt Sophia av skratt. Leonora skrattade också.

"Nej jag tror jag får hitta på något senare. Annars får det vänta till julen, då tänkte jag ge honom en julklapp", sade Leonora.

"Okej, låter bra. Men hur tänkte du klä ut dig till balen?"

"Jag skulle vilja hitta en fin viktoriansk klänning någonstans ifrån. Vad med dig?"

"Något medeltida eller fantasy, vi får ännu se lite vad jag hittar", svarade hon med ett flin.

"Vi kommer att se bäst ut på balen!" utbrast Leonora förtjust.

* * *

A/N: Förlåt att vi är så sena med kapitlet! Vi har mycket skolarbete på gång. Men fortsättning följer. ^^


	11. Kapitel 11: Sophias födelsedag

**Sophias födelsedag**

Halloween-balen närmade sig. Om två dagar skulle den vara här och Leonora hade inte ens hittat en dräkt ännu, hon började få lite panik. Dessutom hade Sophia födelsedag i dag och Leonora ville gärna ordna någon överraskning åt sin vän. Det fattades bara festen så hon gick upp till lärarrummet för att få tag på sin farmor.

"Hej kära barn!" hälsade McGonagall.

"Hej! Jag skulle behöva be dig om en tjänst." sade Leonora.

"Vadå för en tjänst?" frågade McGonagall.

"Ja alltså ..." började Leonora och tittade runt omkring sig för att vara säker att ingen annan lyssnade, "... du vet Sophia."

"Ja?"

"Hon har födelsedag i dag och jag skulle gärna ordna en överraskning åt henne."

"Det låter ju fint! Och var kommer jag in i bilden?"

"Ja man hinner inte riktigt fira på dagen på grund av alla lektioner och så kan man inte vaka i uppehållsrummet hur länge som helst så jag tänkte att vi skulle kunna låna din klass och sova där i natt", förklarade Leonora.

"Nej Leonora jag tror nog inte det går."

"Snälla farmor, det är ju ledigt i morgon på dagen på grund av balen som är på kvällen."

"Ja men ifall någon undrar var ni är på natten. Alla måste ju vara i sina sovsalar."

"Vi smyger helt enkelt ut med osynlighetsmanteln."

"Och vad om någon märker att ni fattas?"

"Ingen kommer att märka det. Jag sätter en filt i min säng så att det ser ut som om jag skulle sova."

"Mhm, och om ni väcker någon på vägen till klassen?"

"Du ger förstås din klass nyckel åt oss och vi smyger dit som små möss."

"Och om någon märker på morgonen att ni fattas?"

"Vi säger att vi var i biblioteket och gjorde läxor och så somnade vi där."

McGonagall tittade misstänksamt på henne.

"Alla vet hur enkelt det är att somna i biblioteket! Ingen kollar aldrig där."

"Min klass skulle se ut som ett förstört disco nästa dag..."

"Vi städar förstås efter oss! Snälla farmor, det är inte min väns födelsedag varje dag!"

"Okej, okej" svarade McGonagall tveksamt. "Men ni ser verkligen till att allt ser bra ut i morgon!"

"Ja det är väl klart och förresten så tänkte jag också att du skulle kunna hjälpa mig med att förvandla klassen lite."

"Okej", suckade McGonagall.

"Tack! Du är en skatt", sade Leonora och kramade sin farmor. Nu behövde hon bara skaffa en present åt Sophia också.

"Det är ännu en sak", började Leonora försiktigt.

"Vadå?" undrade McGonagall misstänksamt.

"Ja alltså, jag har ingen present ännu..."

"Är inte en fest tillräckligt?"

"Jag hade faktiskt tänkt köpa något roligt från Hogsmeade."

"Okej, okej! Här är lite flampulver, men det är bara i dag jag är såhär snäll", svarade McGonagall och gav lite flampulver åt Leonora.

"Tack! Du är fortfarande en skatt!" Jag har världens bästa farmor!"

"Jaja, ge dig iväg nu innan jag hinner ändra mig. Så går jag och fixar klassen under tiden."

"Tack snälla farmor!" sade Leonora innan hon försvann till Hogsmeade genom eldstaden. Hon visste precis vad hon skulle köpa åt Sophia och hon fick vara snabb. Hon ville verkligen inte göra sin farmor arg. Leonora steg in i bokhandeln och sökte fram ett ritblock och snygga färgpennor. Sophia tyckte ju så mycket om att rita så det var nog en perfekt present åt henne.

Lärarna hade varit väldigt lätta med läxorna, åtminstone de flesta, för att inte tala om att de haft en dansövning. Skoldagen hade därför gått snabbt och Leonora satt ine vid entréhallen på en av bänkarna. Sophia hade en av de där övningarna för julkonserten och Leonora visste inte vad hon skulle ta för sig att göra.

"Det skulle vara kiva och ordna en fest till Sophia." Leonora lystrade till vid nämnandet av namnet. Det var en grupp på lite yngre huffelpuffare, ravenclaware och en och annan gryffindorare. Men där fanns också ett par av Leonoras egen ålder, Élodie Hensworth från Gryffindor och Fulk Green från Hufflepuff. Hon hade sett Sophia umgås oftare med denna grupps medlemmar. De var omkring tio stycken.

"Du vet Tonks att vi inte kan det, även om lärarna verkar lite slappare", noterade en rödhårig pojke äldre än flickan som tidigare talat. "Hur skulle vi ändå få alla samlade även om vi skulle hitta någonstans att vara?"

"Men hon är ju ändå en av våra allas bästa vän... Det är hennes sista år och jag skulle vilja att hon skulle ha några bra minnen från det..."

Leonora steg närmare obemärkt. "Har ni tänkt ordna Sophia en fest?"

De vände sig alla förvånade om och såg först skrämda på henne före Èlodie noterade att hon sett Leonora i sällskap med Sophia och därmed säkert var okej. Resten slappnade av och såg nu bara misstänksamt på Leonora. Leonora kände sig aningen obekväm med blickarna, men lät det inte ses på henne.

"Jag har också tänkt att jag vill ordna Sophia en fest. Jag har fått ordnat en plats. Om ni vill kan ni hjälpa mig med andra förberedelser så kan vi ordna det tillsammans till henne."

"Vad ska vi göra?" frågade flickan med det lila håret och Huffelpuffs färger som talat tidigare.

"Främst mat och dekorering. Ni har känt henne längre så ni kanske vet noggrannare vad hon tycker om och någon av er också har kontakter så ni kan ordna mat -"

"Vi kan göra det eller hur Fulk?" sa flickan upphetsat. Snart var alla av dem inne i planerna och med något att göra. Leonora skulle med de flesta ordna allt färdigt i klassrummet om en timme, medan Èlodie och fjärdeårseleven Christabel Jodie skulle hålla Sophia omedveten om förberedelserna och sedan ta henne med sig när allt var färdigt. Det tog dem ungefär en timme att få allt färdigt. Leonora var lite orolig över vad hon skulle göra om hennes farmor fick veta att hon hade bjudit en massa människor till festen. Hon hade sagt åt alla att de måste försvinna ur klassen före morgonen för annars skulle McGonagall bli rasande.

Efter en sista danslektion, där Leonora än en gång hade fått dansa med Snape rusade hon glatt fram till Sophia.

"Jag måste visa dig nåt!" ropade Leonora förtjust.

"Vadå?" undrade Sophia lite surt. Antagligen trodde hon att ingen kommit ihåg hennes födelsedag.

"Följ med", befallde Leonora.

"Jag har faktiskt läxor", försökte Sophia komma på som ursäkt.

"Men hallå, inte ens Snape har gett läxor nu när det är Halloween-bal i morgon."

"Jag måste öva danssteg och dessutom så måste jag hitta en dräkt -"

"Det gör vi sen. Nu ska du följa med mig", svarade Leonora och drog med sig en aningen sur Sophia till McGonagalls klassrum.

"Vad ska vi här?" undrade Sophia.

"Det får du väl se", svarade Leonora och öppnade dörren och drog Sophia på insidan. Sen stängde hon dörren och tände på lampan och då hoppade alla fram och skrek "GRATTIS!".

"Oj! Tack ska ni ha!" utbrast Sophia glatt. "Jag trodde ni hade glömt."

"Nej det hade vi inte!" sade Leonora.

Festen blev en succé. Sophia hade fått en massa trevliga presenter. Mest gillade hon ritblocket och färgpennorna hon fått av Leonora. Tiden gick väldigt snabbt när de hade roligt. Leonora hade lyckats få lite nya vänner bland Sophias gäster. Hon hade aldrig tidigare ens talat med de här människorna förrän nu. När klockan närmade sig 21 schasade Leonora ut de andra. Alla tackade för festen och gick. De ville inte heller att McGonagall skulle bli sur.

"Hur lyckades du ordna det här på en så kort tid?" undrade Sophia.

"Kontakter och magi", svarade Leonora stolt. "Men tyvärr så måste vi städa. Annars blir farmor rasande."

"Javisst", svarade Sophia och de började städa med hjälp av magi. Aldrig förr hade Leonora trott att städa kunde vara så här roligt, men å andra sidan hade hon inte heller tidigare gjort det med en god vän.

A/N: Ursäkta att ni fått vänta. Hoppas ni gillar det här! :) R&R! ^^


	12. Kapitel 12: Halloweenbalen

**Halloween-balen**

På morgonen vaknade flickorna tidigt. Klassen såg ut som en vanlig klass bortsett från två elever i pyjamas som sovit under pulpeterna.

"Vi borde hitta dräkter åt oss", sade Leonora. "Balen är i kväll."

"Ja, du har nog rätt."

Leonora gnuggade sig i ögonen.

"Vad har du tänkt göra med ditt hår?" undrade Sophia. "Alla känner ju igen dig med det där svart vita."

"Ja, där har du nog rätt. Jag börjar dessutom tröttna på det här. Vill du förvandla det svart igen?"

"Ja, det kan jag väl", svarade Sophia och just då kom plötsligt Dumbledore in. Flickorna stelnade och tittade på honom.

"He-hej rektor", hälsade Leonora stammande. De hade inte räknat med att han skulle kunna dyka upp till klassrummet.

"God morgon", svarade Dumbledore och såg lite generad ut. "Har ni sett Minerva?"

Leonora hann inte svara förrän McGonagall redan stod vid dörren. Hon bleknade till när hon fick syn på rektorn.

"Minerva", sade Dumbledore och verkade glömma Leonora och Sophia.

"Albus", hälsade McGonagall.

"Vad jag undrade var..." började Dumbledore nervöst. "Hur jag skulle kunna känna igen dig på balen i kväll?"

"Åh, jag tänkte ha min mörkgröna hatt tillsammans med en svart klänning", svarade McGonagall med rosenröda kinder.

"Fint! Då ses vi på balen", svarade Dumbledore och gick.

Minerva vände sig till flickorna.

"God morgon", sade hon.

"Farmor är du förtjust?" undrade Leonora.

"Nejdå."

"Visst!"

"Okej, lite."

"Vi blev jätte rädda när rektorn kom. Men han var tydligen så nervös att han inte ens blev sur för att vi sovit i en klass."

"Ja det är nog tur det. Här ser ju faktiskt helt hyfsat ut", berömde Minerva.

"Skulle du snabbt kunna förvandla mitt hår svart?" undrade Leonora.

"Jodå", sade Minerva och trollade snabbt med sitt spö och Leonora hade svart hår igen. "Vad tänkte ni sätta på er?"

"Vi vet inte ännu. Var kan vi hitta något?"

"Ni kan kolla uppe på skolans vind."

"Får vi det?"

"Ja, den här gången. Lösenordet är sockerrosor."

Flickorna trollade sig snabbt färdiga och gick iväg upp till skolans vind.

"Tänk att Dumbledore har sett mig utan smink", utbrast Leonora. "Usch så pinsamt. Jag går ingenstans utan smink."

Sophia skrattade.

"Vad skulle du göra om Snape såg dig då?" frågade hon.

"Det skulle vara en katastrof!"

"Han måste ju se dig om han ska bli din man", retades Sophia.

"Lägg av", sade Leonora och öppnade dörren till vinden. Där fanns det massor av dräkter och gamla saker. Vanligen fick inte elever gå dit ensam. Leonora hittade en mörk grön lång viktoriansk klänning. Precis en sådan hon hade önskat sig. Till den hittade hon en passande vit ögonmask med diamanter och mörkgröna broderingar. Sophia hittade sig en lite udda dräkt som kanske en balettdansös skulle ha kunnat ha och en mask i samma färger som klänningen utan något speciellt uttryck i sitt ansikte.

"Vet du redan vem du ska gå till balen med?" frågade Leonora när de var på väg ner för trapporna. Ett drömskt uttryck bildades på Sophias ansikte.

"Näe... Men ingen har heller frågat mig ännu."

De gick nerför trapporna och talade om lite det ena och andra. När de kom till slutet av trapporna svängde de av till en korridor som skulle leda dem till Entréhallen. De hade inte hunnit ta många steg förrän de hörde någon ropa efter Sophia. De stannade och då de svängde om sig såg de att det var Lucas som var på väg mot dem. De hälsade på varandra som vanligt.

"Du Sophia.. Jag skulle undra om du..." började han famla på.

"Ja, vad skulle du alltså fråga?" frågade Sophia så lugnt hon kunde, fastän hon blossat upp.

"Alltså... Vet du hur Nellie kommer att klä ut sig?"

Sophias ögon blev och stå vidöppna och hon tog nästan ett steg bakåt. Leonora kunde så gott som känna hur hennes vän föll ihop inifrån. Leonora steg fram och tog i Sophias arm.

"Jag hörde något att hon skulle fläta sitt hår och ha någon slags blomma i håret", svarade Leonora så älskligt hon kunde och log.

"Tack så mycket! Vi ses senare kanske på balen."

Därefter for han iväg förbi dem medan Leonora fortfarande höll i den chokade Sophia. Leonora såg oroligt på henne och sa väldigt försiktigt hennes namn. Hon vände sin blick till Leonora och verkade ha all sorg i sina ögon.

"Du ska inte låta honom dra dig ner för honom, Sophia! Han är bara ett svin och den största oförståndiga skithögen genom alla tider!"

"Jag måste nog vara en dårarnas dåre när jag trodde att han skulle kunna vara intresserad av mig. Det är inte första gången. Tydligen vill jag bara inte fatta att jag kanske inte är menad att möta någon som jag vore menad att vara med."

"Låt bli med det. Visst kommer du att hitta någon ännu!"

"Tack Leonora. Det är faktiskt mycket enklare att ha vänner, och jag är väldigt glad att ha din vänskap." De log mot varandra och skyndade sig sedan till sina elevhem och lämnade sina grejer där innan de skyndade sig till frukosten.

Frukosten gick enligt Leonora väldigt snabbt förbi. De hade en sista danslektion någon timme efter morgonmålet. En del började därefter redan att förbereda sig inför festen, eller att fortsätta sina förberedelser. Leonora tog sig en dusch innan hon sedan satte sig igång med att sminka sig. Det tog en god stund för henne innan hon hade lyckats få på sig sin dräkt, som hade all världens underkläder och krinoliner att ordnas. Med lite magi gick det ändå för henne att få på det hela ensam. De andra flickorna från hennes sovsal satt i en grupp och hjälpte varandra.

Ungefär vid lunchtid bars det upp smörgåsar och dricka så de skulle orka fram till festmiddagen. Snape hade inte synts till sedan danslektionen och Leonora fantiserade för sig själv över en hurdan dräkt han möjligen skulle ha. När Leonora hade vant sig i klänningen kändes den egentligen rätt skön att vara i. Hon kollade sitt smink och hår ännu en sista gång innan hon gav sig av från uppehållsrummet upp till Entréhallen. Där uppe hade det dekorerats med pumpalyktor och alla möjliga andra Halloween dekorationer man kunde tänka sig. Det fanns redan en del människor utanför de stängda saldörrarna. Bland dessa människor såg hon en bekant dräkt hon senast sett i morse och gick fram. Det var Sophia som hade klätt ut sig och Leonora var tvungen att medge att dräkten såg jättesnygg ut, fastän hon först hade tvivlat över den. Med Sophia stod en pojke. Han var klädd till en clown – men han såg riktigt skrämmande ut också.

* * *

A/N: Glad midsommar! :) R&R! Fortsättning följer.


End file.
